Inversion
by Tinnt
Summary: Et si on en changeait qu'un seul détail à l'histoire de Stephanie Meyer ? Et si Edward était le même, mais humain et Bella une vampire aux pouvoirs incroyables? Qu'en serait-il advenu de leur amour ? De leur histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** **:**

 **J'allais mourir. La, dans cette ville qui m'avait tant sécurisée auparavant, dans cette ville que j'aimais. J'allais mourir. Mieux que quiconque je comprenais ce qui se passait dans la tête de mon prédateur, évidemment. Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir.**

 **Mourir pour protéger les femmes les plus importantes de ma vie ne semblait pourtant pas la pire façon d'en finir, il y a encore quelque mois je passais ma vie à les protéger.**

 **Si je n'étais pas parti pour Forks rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Pourtant aussi terrifié que je fus, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans l'univers, j'étais enfin entier, moi-même. Il aurait été déraisonnable et mensonger de regretter, de pleurer la fin du rêve, juste parce que maintenant j'avais peur.**

 **Je reprenais mes esprits, me concentrais sur celui de mon prédateur, et pour le défier – et me prouver qu'il me restait encore un peu de courage je l'avoue- je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui sourie :**

 **« Tu attends quoi ? Tu as peur que je te morde ? »**

 **Chapitre 1 : Forks.**

Cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ca. Il était vraiment temps que je fasse quelque chose, et même si j'avais l'impression d'être lâche je pense, encore aujourd'hui, que partir était la bonne solution.

C'était la dernière fois que je regardais cette chambre, dans cette maison, sous ce soleil de Phoenix et sa chaleur, j'adorais cette ville. La foule, l'activité constante, l'herbe sèche, les montagnes rocheuses et le vent tellement chaud qu'il brulerait presque l'intérieur de la gorge en inspirant. A Phoenix je pouvais être personne et tout le monde à la fois perdu dans la masse de la ville.

J'allais rejoindre mon père à Forks, une petite ville toujours détrempée de la péninsule d'Olympie dans l'état de Washington. Mon enfer sur terre, j'avais toujours détesté Forks, elle suinte l'ennuie et la déprime, tout le monde s'y connait et je ne pourrais plus me dissimuler nulle part. D'autant plus que Forks pour moi c'est uniquement le reflet de l'échec du (déjà court !) mariage de mes parents.

Je fermais la porte de la maison avant d'y jeter un dernier regard et montais dans la voiture de ma mère pour qu'elle me conduise à l'aéroport.

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais Edward répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois de la matinée.

On peut trouver une solution. Vous finirez bien par vous adapter, je peux parler à Phill pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Et si jamais on n'y arrive pas Phill acceptera peut-être de retourner chez lui, c'était peut être trop tôt.

Je voyais cependant dans ses yeux et dans sa tête ce que représentaient le sacrifice de cette proposition. J'avais passé trop d'année à prendre soin de ma mère, comme on prend soin d'une enfant, pour être maintenant responsable de sa tristesse.

Ma mère, Renée, mon exact contraire. Irréfléchie, extravertie, et totalement épanouie, à l'aise en société naturelle et tellement elle, a eu la bonne idée de s'amouracher d'un joueur de baseball de seconde zone beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, Phill. Ce dernier a eu à son tour, la très mauvaise idée de vouloir prendre la place de père à mes côtés. De vouloir me dicter ma conduite, et pire que tout encore, de vouloir me changer. Ce n'était plus possible, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Je n'étais pas comme tout le monde, j'avais mis trop de temps à l'accepter pour que Phill vienne tout changer.

Nous n'avons jamais réussi à améliorer la tension permanente qui régnait à la maison et la situation devenait invivable. Je voyais ma mère partagée entre son amour pour Phill et son amour pour moi, comme mise au défi par le roi Salomon. C'est comme ça que j'ai pris la décision de partir pour Forks.

J'en ai envie lui ai-je répondu en espérant qu'elle croit mes mensonges.

J'avais tellement répété cette phrase dans ma tête, comme un mantra que je paru presque

convaincant et convaincu !

Ça fait longtemps que je pense à aller voir papa, et puis avec toutes ces années qui passent j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Seth et Leah grandir.

Seth et Leah sont mes demi-frères adorés. Ils sont les deux enfants de mon père Charlie, chef de la police de Forks (encore plus pratique pour la discretion) et de sa nouvelle femme -enfin plus si nouvelle que ca - Sue, une indienne de la réserve Quilleute. Les jumeaux sont plus jeunes que moi et je les adore. Littéralement. Savoir que je les retrouvais rendait le voyage plus facile.

-Bon allons y dit Renée en feignant un peu trop l'enthousiasme pour que ce soit sincère.

Arrivés à l'aéroport je refusais que maman ne m'accompagne plus loin. Dire adieu à Phoenix et à ma mère était assez douloureux, je ne suis pas doué pour parler des sentiments, je préférais encore éviter de me confronter à tout ça.

\- Salut Charlie de ma part ! dit ma mère en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas maman. Et tu vas me manquer aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas je te téléphonerai régulièrement.

Elle n'avait pas oralement formulé cette phrase mais ma mère avait l'habitude disons de ma… perspicacité.

\- On se voit bientôt, la maison te restes toujours ouverte, tu es et seras toujours chez toi. Tu es ma priorité ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je sais maman ne t'en fais pas c'est ma décision.

Elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle pendant une bonne minute et s'en alla avant de pleurer pour de bon, pendant que je me dirigeai vers mon terminal de départ.

Entre Phoenix et Seattle le vol dure 4h auquel s'ajoute 1h pour aller jusqu'à Port Angeles et après une heure de voiture pour rejoindre Forks. Tous ces trajets me laissaient le temps de penser. J'avais eu une décision difficile à prendre mais je ne la regrettais pas. La seule chose qui allait vraiment me manquer à Phoenix était ma mère. Je n'y avais autrement pas d'attache particulière, pas d'ami de bande ou que sais-je encore. En revanche une chose vraiment terrible m'angoissait : la rentrée. J'allais arriver en plein milieu d'année dans un nouveau lycée ridiculement minuscule. Je détestais être le centre d'attention et faire semblant de m'intéresser aux choses auxquels sont censés s'intéresser les jeunes de mon âge. Cependant quand on est un garçon de 17 ans et qu'on veut avoir la paix, il vaut mieux se fondre dans la masse. Je ne pouvais même pas compter sur le soutient de Seth ou de Leah, beaucoup trop jeune pour être au lycée avec moi… Enfin j'avais bien le temps de me tracasser pour tout ca, pour l'instant j'allais retrouver mes deux petits monstres, c'était le principal.

Comme je m'y attendais tout le monde était là pour m'accueillir à l'aéroport. Leah se rua vers moi en criant mon prénom. Je l'attrapais et la serrais fort dans mes bras tout en essayant de rester sur mes deux jambes, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Depuis toujours avec les personnes qui m'entouraient j'avais des "faciliter" à comprendre ce qu'elles pensaient, comme si elles me parlaient directement, clairement je pouvais les lire. Chaque esprit a une couleur, un goût, une teneur, j'ai appris à identifier avec le temps les "bons" et "mauvais" esprit. Présenté comme ça c'est un peu manichéen, mais c'est la façon la plus intelligible d'expliquer ce phénomène. C'est donc grâce à mes capacités que je compris que j'avais manqué à ma petite sœur.

Je suis aussi content de te voir petit monstre, tu m'avais beaucoup manqué lui dis-je en embrassant son front.

Tu as tellement grandi Edward, regarde le beau jeune homme que tu es devenu ! Les

cheveux cuivrés et les yeux jades de ton père, et la pâleur de ta mère ! Tu t'ingéreras facilement chez nous ! me dit Sue en souriant de ces dents blanches qui tranchaient avec la matité de sa peau et le noir corbeau de ses cheveux.

Sue est une très belle femme je devais en convenir. De ces beautés naturelles et purs qui font rougir de jalousie les femmes trop maquillées qui la regardent. La magie du sang amérindien coulait dans ses veines et la rendait resplendissante.

Merci beaucoup Sue dis-je en rougissant un travers des plus humiliant pour un garçon.

Elle rit devant mon embarra et me répondit :

C'est incroyable on dirait un copié collé, vous avez le même tic quand vous êtes embarrassés : vous vous passez la main dans les cheveux ! Ah les hommes Masen on ne vous refera pas !

Mon trouble passé, c'est assez serein et heureux d'avoir retrouver une partie de ma famille que je montais dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père. J'étais tranquillement entrain d'écouter de la musique sur mon Ipod en regardant les jumeaux dormir quand Charlie me sorti de mes pensées.

Sue et moi t'avons dégoté une voiture ! Une pure merveille !

Papa … Ce n'était pas la peine ça aurait pu attendre et puis je ne suis pas sur d'avoir les moyens (une pure merveille ? Ce besoin de préciser n'augurait rien de bon !)

Pas d'histoire mon garçon ! J'ai vraiment envie que tu te sentes bien ici. C'est une golf du début des années 80, réparée par Tanya, tu te souviens d'elle ?

Oui bien sur la fille de Billie.

Tanya et moi aurions pu être vraiment ami si nous nous étions vus plus souvent et si nous n'étions pas aussi timide l'un comme l'autre. J'espérai pouvoir la voir bientôt pour la remercier et pour essayer de créer de vrai lien avec elle. D'après Charlie Tanya avait changé. Elle n'était plus la petite fille timide et réservée de mes souvenirs.

Combien je te dois pour la voiture ? – C'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle je ne pouvais pas faire la fine bouche-.

Laisse moi te l'offrir Ed. Je suis content que tu sois la, c'est un cadeau de bienvenue.

Une voiture ? En cadeau de bienvenue ? Rien que ça ! J'avais décidément beaucoup plus manqué à mon père que je ne l'avais soupçonné.

Merci papa, c'est vraiment formidable répondis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Le reste du trajet se fit pour ma part plongé dans mes pensées avec mes écouteurs, Sue et Charlie se parlaient, ils semblaient complices et heureux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi.

Je me plongeais alors dans la contemplation du paysage. Magnifique il me fallait en convenir. La où il y aurait dû y avoir la terre et le désert se dressait forêt, plantes, arbres et mousses. Tout était vert, mes yeux allaient être parfaitement assortis au paysage ce qui allait me changer de Phoenix !

Nous finîmes par arriver chez Charlie, il m'aida à sortir mes quelques bagages de la voiture et à les monter dans ma chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé. Des murs blanc cassé, un parquet foncé, mais usé, ce qui donnait à la pièce un air cosy. Le seul changement consistait en l'ajout d'un bureau gris sur lequel trainait l'ancien ordi portable (et pourtant encore efficace !) de mon père qui serait désormais le mien, exigence de ma mère pour garder le contact. Charlie ne s'est pas attardé auprès de moi, me laissant m'installer tranquillement. C'est ce qui est bien avec Charlie, il ne dérange pas les gens. Ma mère aurait été incapable d'un tel exploit. Mon père et moi étions fait pour vivre ensemble.

Je rangeais mes quelques vêtements dans l'armoire et m'attaquais ensuite à mes livres et CD, les deux seules choses qui comptaient vraiment pour moi. Je commençais à prendre conscience de la situation, j'avais laissé maman et la maison. Je voyais la crise d'angoisse pointer le bout de son nez alors pour l'éviter j'eu recours au meilleur remède qui soit :

Seth Leah on va faire tour ? C'est moi qui vous emmène dans ma toute nouvelle et sublime voiture.

J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, ah! l'idée plait aux petits monstres !

Oui oui oui oui Ed on arrive !

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à me diriger vers la Push, avec les deux petits chenapans dans la voiture, je voulais remercier Tanya, et la revoir. Je voulais essayer de m'intégrer ici. Je n'y étais jamais parvenu à Pheonix. C'est sûr que mon physique n'aidait pas ! J'étais toujours pale que le soleil soit la ou non, j'avais certes de plutôt beaux yeux, le vert étant rare, et de plutôt beaux cheveux mais je n'avais rien de la panoplie du parfait quater back de l'Arizona ! J'étais grand et mince et plutôt bien fait je devais l'admettre, mais je n'avais pas le corps parfait et bronzé de mes anciens camarades de lycée ! Ce n'était cependant pas la seule raison de ma non intégration. Jamais personne ne s'était trouvé en parfaite harmonie avec moi, j'avais toujours l'impression que mon cerveau n'était pas branché sur les bonnes ondes. Et cette capacité à lire les pensées confirmait cette impression. J'avais eu quelques amis à Phoenix mais il ne me manquerait pas, j'étais avec eux plus pour répondre à une convention sociale et rassurer ma mère, que par amitié. J'avais toujours été différent, je m'en rendais compte aujourd'hui. J'étais toujours en pleine réflexion quand je vis le petit panneau disant que nous arrivions à la push, je me souvenais à peu près d'ou était la maison de Billie, normalement Tanya devrait être par la.

Edward ! Leah Seth ! Quelle bonne surprise entrez donc ! nous salua Billie de sa voix pleine de majesté et de magie. Il nous sourit avec chaleur et je me suis souvenu que quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais toujours été impressionné par Billie. Il avait l'aura d'un grand chef et de puissants yeux noirs profondément encrés dans son visage vieillissant, comme une belle veste de cuire.

Bonjour Billie je suis content de te voir. Non Charlie n'est pas là, il est resté avec

Sue à la maison.

Billie ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris et je compris que j'avais encore répondu à une interrogation silencieuse. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse attention si je ne voulais pas passer pour un fou. Afin de dissiper son malaise j'enchainais tout de suite sur une question, je ne devais pas lui laisser le temps de reflechir

Tanya est la ? Je voudrais la remercie pour son superbe travail sur la voiture ! Et puis je me souviens de nos incroyables pâtés de boues.

J'espérais que ce soit suffisant pour qu'il oublie ce qui venait de se passer.

J'arrive ! entendis-je une voix féminine crier au loin

Billie avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de se composer un visage serein pour me répondre

Elle était dans son garage comme toujours je ne vous accompagne pas avec le fauteuil c'est difficile. Alors Seth et Leah et si on laissait les deux grands se retrouver et que vous m'aidiez avec cet attrapeur de rêve hein ?

Je n'attendis pas la réponse des jumeaux et me dirigeais vers le garage. J'eu à peine fais quelque pas que je me cognais dans quelqu'un. Ma maladresse n'était malheureusement pas restée à Phoenix !

Ed ? C'est toi ? Tu as drôlement changé dis donc !

C'est vrai que l'adolescence ne m'avait pas fait de cadeau et que j'avais parcouru un sacré bout de chemin depuis.

Tanya ! Je te retourne le compliment !

Tanya était belle, indéniablement. Mince, avec des formes que feraient enrager les plus grandes stars. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau long et tombaient en vague légère sur ses épaules, ils s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa peau cuivrée. Ses yeux étaient en amandes et d'un noir aussi puissant que ses cheveux. Sont nez était droit fin et aquilin elle avait les lèvres pleines et un sourire un peu de travers, ce qui ne lui portait pas préjudice, au contraire !

Sous le cuivre de sa peau je la vis rougir.

Alors la voiture fonctionne bien ? J'espère qu'elle te plait.

Elle est parfaite merci beaucoup. Tu as fait un boulot incroyable.

Ça m'arrange que ton père l'ait achetée ! Comme ça je n'aurai pas à la prendre quand j'aurai « officiellement » le droit de conduire et je peux continuer à travailler sur la mienne.

Tu as une voiture en projet ? Comment ça officiellement ?

Oui, une Mini cooper, de 1975. Une vraie merveille, je l'adore. Mais il me manque encore quelque pièce. Si jamais tu as sous la main une transmission par joint de cadran tu n'hésites pas. Heu et bien disons que quelqu'un doit bien aider papa à se déplacer si tu vois ce que je veux dire. A son sourire taquin je compris vite que l'illégalité n'effrayait pas Tanya !

Je n'y manquerai pas évidemment, je garde l'œil ouvert ne t'en fais pas !

Elle me regarda et vit à mon air totalement perdu que je n'y connaissais rien, nous rîmes de bon cœur en nous dirigeant vers la maison. Une fois arrivés nous avons continué à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'au sujet qui fâche :

Alors tu es prêt pour le lycée ? Tu fais ta rentrée demain ?

Oui je rentre demain… Hum prêt je ne sais pas, disons que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Avant que je puisse totalement me mettre à déprimer j'entendis les jumeaux dire qu'ils avaient faim. Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je me rendis compte que nous avions discutés beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que je pensais avec Tanya. Nous pourrions être amis c'est évident. Sa bonne humeur et son sourire étaient contagieux, elle était très agréable à vivre.

Seth Leah vous venez ? Nous allons y aller il se fait tard.

Revenez quand vous voulez, nous dit Billie et passe le bonjour à Charlie et à Sue.

Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne soirée Billie et à bientôt Tanya. Je lui souris chaleureusement elle me rendit mon sourire en rougissant.

Une odeur délicieuse nous accueilli quand nous entrâmes dans la maison, Sue est une excellente cuisinière, ça, ça allait me changer de maman. Le repas se passa sans encombre, j'allais coucher les jumeaux, trop content de les retrouver pour laisser quelqu'un d'autres le faire, et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'être seul et surtout de me calmer si je ne voulais pas être trop angoisser pour demain. J'allais à la salle de bain prendre une douche et enfiler mon pyjama (autant dire un jogging et au cas ou j'aurai froid un vieux t-shirt). J'allais au salon dire bonne nuit à Sue et Charlie et montais dans ma chambre. Une fois dans mon lit j'éteignis toutes les lumières et attrapais mon Ipod, pour y mettre les nocturnes de Chopin. Rapidement mes paupières se firent lourde et je m'endormis.

Au réveil la crise d'angoisse repartait de plus belle. Sue était parti emmener les jumeaux à l'école et Charlie déjà au poste, je me retrouvais seul à la maison totalement paniqué _"Bon sang Edward secoue toi_ ! "Je me levais et constatais qu'il pleuvait, pas de mauvais présage, juste la fatalité. J'avais fait mon deuil du soleil. Afin d'essayer de me détendre vraiment, je décidai de prendre une nouvelle douche, ce qui eut vite l'effet escompter. J'enfilais un jean noir et un pull bleu marine. Rajouté à ça mon cuire et mon bonnet, je devrais être paré contre Forks!

Je descendis à la cuisine pour essayer de manger mes céréales, mais j'avais le ventre trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Je remontais à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, attrapais mon sac et parti me réfugier dans la voiture. J'arrivais en avance, le parking était vide. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment sur lequel était inscrit le mot accueil en lettre noire.

Le bureau était chaleureux, il y faisait chaud. Les murs étaient recouverts de moquette vert anis et le sol de lino blanc. Deux énormes plantes encadraient la porte (comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de verdure ici tien). Je me dirigeai vers le bureau et aperçu, derrière une pile de papier qui tenait en équilibre comme par miracle, une femme, la cinquantaine avec une mèche de cheveux rouges et un t-shirt orange flashi qui me donnèrent toute suite l'impression d'être sur mon 31.

-Je peux vous aider jeune homme ? me salua-t-elle

Extérieurement elle s'était composé un visage affable et serein, pourtant dans sa tête, elle était en ébullition _. OH-MON-DIEU. C'est lui Edward Masen ? Ça ne peut être que lui._ _Jamais vu cet élève_ _avant ! Je m'en souviendrais sinon. Aller reprend toi, il pourrait être ton fils bons sang !_

-Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Edward Masen

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et son œil s'éclaira. Evidemment, j'étais attendu.

-Monsieur Masen! _C'était évident ! Joli voix en plus! Il va faire tourner les têtes de tout le lycée celui-là, pire que Newton!_ Ravi de te rencontrer ! Alors voici ton emploi du temps et une fiche à faire signer par chacun de tes professeurs, tu devras me la rapporter à la fin de la journée.

Je la remerciai, et comme Sue avant elle, elle émit le souhait que je me plusse à Forks. Je lui sourie le plus sincèrement possible, pas la peine de lui avouer que se plaire à Forks relevait du miracle.

Je retournai vers la voiture, je voulais me mettre au sec pour essayer de mémoriser mon plan, la journée allait être assez difficile comme ça, j'aimerai éviter d'avoir à le sortir à tout bout de champ.

Lorsque je regagnais ma golfe, d'autres élèves avaient commencé à arriver. Suivant la file des véhicules, je contournais le lycée. Je constatais avec plaisir que la plupart des voitures étaient plus vieilles que la mienne rien de tape à l'œil. A Phoenix, j'avais vécu dans un des rares quartiers modestes ponctuant le district de la Paradise Valley. Il n'était pas rare de voir une Mercedes ou une Porsch flambant neuve sur le parking. Ici, la plus belle voiture était une Volvo rutilante et elle détonnait. Malgré tout, je coupai le contact dès que j'eu trouvé une place, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention avec mes pétarades. J'enfoui ensuite le plan dans mon sac, mis ce dernier sur mon épaule et respirai un grand coup. " _Tu peux le faire personne ne va te mordre_ ". Sur ce je soufflai, et m'extirpai de l'habitacle.

Une fois que j'eu dépassé la cantine, je dénichais le bâtiment trois sans difficulté. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais, je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer de façon désordonner. " _Calme toi bon sang tu es un grand garçon_ !" Je franchis la porte derrière deux imperméables unisexes.

La salle de classe était modeste. L'ambiance presque cosy. Voir une si petite classe me rassura, mais cela m'effraya en même temps. Dans une petite classe, dans un petit lycée on allait forcément me repérer, moi, le nouveau. Les élèves qui me précédaient s'arrêtaient sur le seuil pour suspendre leurs manteaux à une longue rangée de patères. Je me demandais bien comment ils allaient faire pour survivre, il faisait un froid épouvantable, même à l'intérieure de la salle de classe, j'étais transi. Je jetais des coups d'œil discret aux élèves, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ici je ne serais pas le seul à être blanc comme un lavabo !

J'allais porter ma fiche au prof, la plaque sur son bureau indiquait M Mason et je savais que j'avais cours de littérature. Normalement lui et moi devrions nous entendre. En voyant mon nom, il me dévisagea bêtement -une réaction pas très encourageante- et je me retins de justesse de rougir, cependant je ne pu pas soutenir son regard. Il ne me demanda pas de me présenter à la classe, et je lui en fus très reconnaissant. Il m'installa à une chaise au fond de la salle. A cette place il était plus difficile pour mes nouveaux camarades de me reluquer ce qui ne les dissuada pas pour autant. J'entendais ce qui trottait dans leur tête.

 _"Alors c'est lui Masen? Le père aurait pu le rapatrier plus tôt drôlement canon !"_

 _"J'espère qu'il est sympa ! Il y en a marre de voir les mêmes têtes depuis toujours"_

 _"A peine installé et elles le reluquent toutes déjà. Pff comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile comme ça il faut que Masen soit un bellâtre"._

" _Il a l'air tellement mal à l'aise, le pauvre cette journée doit être une torture, je dois l'aider. "_ Cette voix retint mon attention, elle était gentille et douce, la teneur de l'esprit semblait… pure ? Je regardais alors son propriétaire et découvris une grande fille, très mince au teint pâle et aux cheveux auburn. J'essayais de mémoriser son visage pour m'adresser à elle par la suite.

Je plongeais ensuite mes yeux sur la bibliographie : Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner, Musset, Austen, guère originale donc. J'avais déjà tout lu, et plusieurs fois. C'était à la fois réconfortant et ennuyeux. Je remarquais alors que Forks avait cette capacité à me faire éprouver des doubles sensations. Pendant que Monsieur Mason ronronnait je passais en revu tout ce que j'avais déjà ressenti depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, j'avais l'impression que ma perception des choses changeait. Je ne savais pas encore à ce moment-là, à quel point j'étais dans le vrai.

Quand la sonnerie retentit-exactement la même qu'à Phoenix-, la propriétaire de la "voix gentille" vint vers moi :

-Tu es Edward Masen n'est-ce pas ?"

Le prototype de la fan de science, pas dans l'ère du temps mais très sympathique.

-Tu peux m'appeler Ed si tu préfères.

Tous ceux qui étaient dans un rayon de trois chaises se retournèrent pour me lorgner.

-Quel est ton prochain cours ? " demanda-t-elle

-Civilisation avec Jefferson. Bâtiment 6. Je remerciai le destin de m'avoir laissé le temps de mémoriser mon emploi du temps.

-J'ai le même cours ! Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. Enchantée de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Angela.

-Merci répondis-je avec un sourire sincère. Je lu dans sa tête qu'elle était aussi timide que moi et que cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage.

-Alors c'est drôlement différent de Phoenix hein ? me demanda Angela sur le chemin.

-En effet.

-Il ne pleut pas beaucoup là-bas ? Désolée de t'embêter avec ces questions mais je ne suis jamais allée en Arizona.

Bizarrement, elle ne m'embêtait pas. Angela était agréable, elle avait un esprit vraiment gentil et curieux. Cependant ce n'était pas une curiosité malsaine.

-Trois ou quatre fois l'an.

-La vache ça doit être bizarre.

Je rie

-Ce n'est pas bizarre, juste ensoleillé.

Elle rit avec moi.

-Pourtant tu n'es pas très bronzé.

-Ma mère est albinos.

Elle me dévisagea avec une telle stupeur mâtinée de frayeur que je soupirai. Apparemment nuage et sens de l'humour étaient incompatibles. Encore quelques mois de ce régime-la, et j'oublierai comment manier le sarcasme.

-Nous y sommes ! Tu vas voir Jefferson est plutôt sympa.

Je lui adressais un sourire timide et entrais dans la salle.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula grosso modo de la même façon. Mon prof de maths, M Vaner m'obligea à me présenter devant toute la classe. Mal à l'aise je bafouillais et me passais la main dans les cheveux (je faisais toujours ce geste pour masquer ma nervosité) et me concentrais pour ne pas rougir. Je dû avoir recours à toutes mes capacités de concentration pour ne pas tomber durant le chemin jusqu'à ma chaise.

Au bout de deux heures de cours j'étais capable de reconnaître quelques visages. Angela bien sur, mais aussi Mike (le fameux autour de qui pratiquement toutes les pensées de la gente féminine de ce lycée tournaient) Eric Jessica et Lauren, ce petit groupe avait décidé de me prendre sous leurs ailes et je ne m'en plaignis pas. Dans une petite ville comme Forks le recours à la diplomatie est indispensable, mais l'avantage c'est que je n'ai pas eu une seule fois besoin de mon plan. Cependant je sentais bien que Mike préférait la popularité de mon statut de nouveau à ma compagnie et Eric essayait de garder un œil discret sur Angela. C'est aux côtés de cette dernière que je gagnais la cantine. Nous nous installâmes au bout d'une table bondée, et elle m'introduisit à d'autres de ses amis, dont un Ben Chenney qu'elle regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Pauvre Eric, c'était perdu d'avance pour lui songeai-je.

C'est la, en pleine cantine alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnus indiscrets pour la plupart, que je les vis pour la première fois.

Ils étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin que possible du milieu de la longue pièce où je me trouvais. Ils étaient cinq. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas, bien qu'ils eussent tous un plateau intact devant eux. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves ils ne me guignaient pas, et il me fut aisé de les observer sans risquer de rencontrer une paire d'yeux exagérément curieux. Ce ne fut cependant rien de tout cela qui attira et retint mon attention.

Ils n'avaient aucun trait commun. L'un des deux garçons cheveux sombres ondulés, était massif, musclé comme un type qui soulève de la fonte avec acharnement. Il me rappela vaguement la grosse brute de mon ancien lycée. L'autre blond, était plus grand, plus élancé mais bien bâti. Il avait beaucoup de prestance. Ils avaient plus l'air d'étudiants, voir de professeur de fac que de lycéens. Le blond avait un regard vif et très intelligent pourtant, il avait l'air de souffrir.

Les trois filles étaient à l'opposé les unes des autres. La première, celle que je jugeais être la plus vieille, était grande blonde et hiératique. Elle aurait dû se trouver en première page d'un magazine de mode, de sport ou de maillot de bain, mais il est claire qu'une beauté pareille n'aurait pas du se trouver à Forks. Cependant, quelque chose chez elle m'effrayait elle avait l'air glaciale. La deuxième était minuscule. Plus petite qu'Angela qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, courts et dressés en pique tout autour de son visage. Elle ressemblait à un lutin ou à un ange je ne sais pas trop, sans que je puisse m'expliquer pourquoi son originalité me la rendit tout de suite sympathique. La troisième était de loin, pour moi, la plus belle des trois. De taille moyenne elle était élancée et mince. De superbes cheveux bruns aux grosses boucles tombaient en vagues légères et subtiles sur ses épaules qui semblaient frêles et solides à la fois, ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge sang, envoutant. Quelque chose dans ses yeux, ses lèvres son visage m'attirait irrésistiblement

Et pourtant, ces cinq-là se ressemblaient de façon frappante. Ils étaient d'une pâleur de craie, plus diaphanes que n'importe quel ado habitant cette ville, plus pâle que moi, l'albinos. Tous avaient les yeux très sombres en dépit des différentes nuances de leurs cheveux. Ils présentaient également des larges cernes, sombres, pareils à des hématomes.

Mais ce n'était pas ça non plus qui retint mon intérêt et me fascina en eux.

Ce furent leur visages, si différents et si semblables d'une splendeur inhumaine, dévastatrice. C'était presque douloureux de les regarder. Ou aurait plutôt eu envie de les voir sous le pinceau d'un grand maître italien entrain de représenter un ange. Il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus sublime. Le blond élancé ou la fille aux cheveux cuivrés peut être. Je me mentais à moi-même. La sirène aux cheveux cuivrés et aux lèvres de sang était indéniablement la plus belle.

Pourtant ce n'est pas ça non plus qui m'interpela.

La ou j'aurai dû entendre leur voix comme je le faisais avec tout un chacun depuis des années, je n'entendis rien. Le silence. Je me confrontais à un mur invincible. Et non pas que je me serve de mon "don" régulièrement, en être privé comme ça, me mettais mal à l'aise. Je compris alors qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas comme tout le monde.

Tous les cinq avaient le regard éteint. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne regardaient pas leurs condisciples, ne regardaient rien de particulier. Soudain, la plus petite des filles se leva et s'éloigna de ces grandes enjambées rapides et élégantes qui n'appartiennent qu'aux mannequins. Je la suivis des yeux ébahis par sa démarche gracile de danseuse. Elle me regarda sourit et plus elle s'éloignait plus j'avais l'impression de pouvoir entendre son esprit. C'était très étrange. Je revins aux autres, ils n'avaient pas bronché.

-Qui sont ces gens ? demandais-je à Mike.

Au moment où Mike se redressa pour voir de qui je parlais, la brune aux cheveux ondulés redressa la tête, comme si Mike l'avait appelée. Elle s'attarda moins d'une seconde sur Mike avant de m'aviser, plus longuement beaucoup plus longuement.

Un courant étrange me parcouru. Comme si on goutait à la saveur des voix mentales que j'entendais comme si on goutait à cette onde qui me permettait à moi d'entendre.

Elle détourna les yeux plus vive que moi, soudain très gênée. Le courant disparu. L'espace de ce bref instant j'avais cependant eu le temps de noter que ses traits étaient emprunt de curiosité. Confus Mike rigola et se mit à jouer avec les cordons de sa veste.

-Isabella et Emmet Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Récita-t-il d'un seul bloc. Celle qui est parti c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

Tout cela dans un souffle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la dérobée en direction de la sirène qui maintenant réduisait en charpie un beignet avec ses doigts, longs fin, pâles.

Des prénoms étranges et rares songeai-je. Datant de la génération de nos grands-parents. Enfin, je n'avais rien à dire. A moins qu'ils ne fussent en vogue dans ces contrées. Mais non, Mike Angela Lauren, Ben. Ce sont des prénoms des plus communs. J'en avais eu de nombreux dans ma classe à Phoenix

\- Ils sont… spéciaux. Pas mal du tout.

Cette litote des plus flagrantes eu du mal à franchir mes lèvres.

\- Tu m'étonnes s'esclaffa Mike. Oublie, ils sont en _couple_. Du moins Emmet et Rosalie Jasper et Alice. Et ils vivent _ensemble_.

Sa voix dénotait à la fois l'étonnement et la condamnation typique d'une petite ville, pensais-je avec dédain. Pour être honnête, je devais cependant admettre que, même à Phoenix la situation aurait provoqué des commérages. Faisant fi de ce mépris je continuais à l'interroger.

\- Lesquels sont les Cullen ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de la même famille.

\- Ils ne le sont pas. Le docteur Cullen a la petite trentaine, il les a adoptés. Les Hale, les blonds, eux sont frère et sœur jumeaux. Placés en famille d'accueil.

Sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi, je ne cru pas à cette version. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Ils se ressemblaient trop.

\- Ils ne sont pas un peu vieux pour ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont 18 ans, mais ils habitent avec Madame Cullen depuis qu'ils en ont 8. Elle est leur tante genre.

\- C'est vraiment sympa de la part des Cullen. S'encombrer aussi jeunes d'autant de gamins.

\- Ouais j'imagine, admit Mike avec réticence.

J'eus l'impression que, pour une raison quelconque (que je pensais tout de même être de la jalousie !), il n'aimait pas beaucoup le couple. Vu les regards qu'il lançait à leurs rejetons j'en déduisis que j'avais surement raison.

\- Je crois bien que Madame Cullen ne peut pas avoir d'enfants précisa-t-il, comme si cela contrebalançait leur générosité. (Même ses pensées étaient pleines d'amertume)

\- Ils ont toujours vécu à Forks ? demandais-je

Auquel cas j'aurais dû le remarquer. Il est vrai que je restais, généralement, (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) avec ma famille et que nous allions souvent à la Push ou nous balader en forêt, mais quand même. J'aurai dû les voir, les croiser au moins une fois pendant mes séjours estivaux. Au moins le docteur, je finissais toujours à l'hôpital pour telle ou telle raison à cause de ma maladresse.

\- Non répondit Mike avec étonnement, comme si je devais obligatoirement être au courant de ce fait alors que j'étais à Forks depuis quelques heures seulement. Ils ont déménagé il y a deux ans d'Alaska.

J'éprouvais un élan de compassion, puis de soulagement. De compassion parce que, aussi beaux fussent-ils, ils restaient des étrangers rejetés par leurs paires, de soulagement parce que je n'étais finalement pas le seul nouveau, et surtout pas le plus captivant.

Tout coup, la plus jeune d'entre eux, une des Cullen plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Son expression était encore une fois celle d'une franche curiosité. Le courant se fit sentir à nouveau. Cette étrange sensation qu'on essayait de rentrer dans mon crâne, alors que j'essayais désespérément d'entendre sa voix. Je finis par me dérober, mais pas avant d'avoir décelé en elle une sorte d'espérance à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse.

-Qui c'est, cette fille aux cheveux bruns ? m'enquis-je.

Mine de rien je constatais qu'elle poursuivait son examen de moi. Contrairement aux autres élèves, elle ne se montrait pas indiscrète au point d'être impoli. En revanche, ses traits étaient empreints d'une sorte de frustration que je ne compris pas. Moi aussi j'étais frustré, il m'était étrange de ne pas l'entendre. Je baissai la tête.

\- Isabella. Elle est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment, aucun des mecs d'ici n'est assez bien pour elle.

Mike renifla avec une telle rancœur que je me demandais quand elle avait refusé ses avances. Je me mordis les lèvres pour cacher mon sourire en voyant dans sa tête le nombre de fois ou il avait été éconduit. Je m'intéressais de nouveau à eux. Isabella avait beau s'être détournée, il me sembla que sa joue tressaillait, comme si elle aussi retenait un rire. Quelques minutes plus tard tous les quatre se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient d'une grâce remarquable, y compris le costaud. C'en était déroutant. Isabella ne me prêtait plus aucune attention.

Je restai en compagnie de Mike et des autres plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai voulu. J'avais envie de m'éclipser. J'avais besoin de ma dose de solitude, et de musique pour être honnête.

Il s'est avéré qu'Angela avait aussi cours de Biologie avancée avec moi alors elle m'accompagna. En silence, elle aussi était réservée. Cependant c'était un silence sans gêne.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le labo Angela fila s'installer à sa place à côté de Ben et je compris vite en entrant dans sa tête pourquoi elle aimait tant ce cours, la matière n'y était pas pour grand-chose, son voisin beaucoup plus.

Toutes les tables étaient occupées, sauf une, dans l'allée centrale. Je reconnus Isabella Cullen à ses cheveux extraordinaires, assise à côté de l'unique tabouret libre. J'allais me présenter et faire signer ma feuille au prof. Au moment où je passais devant Monsieur Banner, Isabella se raidit sur son siège et me toisa. Son visage trahissait cette foi des émotions surprenantes -hostilité et souffrance. Choqué, je m'esquivai rapidement en m'empourprant (super pour un garçon). Je trébuchai sur un livre qui traînait. La fille qui était assise pouffa, je n'y prêtais aucune attention.

Les yeux d'Isabella étaient d'un noir d'encre. Les yeux les plus beaux et les plus effrayant que j'eu jamais vu.

M Banner parapha ma feuille de présence et me tendit un manuel sans s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles. Je l'aimais déjà. Naturellement je dû me rendre à la seule place libre à côté d'Isabella. Je m'y dirigeais le regard rivé sur mes vans encore stupéfait par l'hostilité de ma future voisine. Je m'étais peut-être montré mauvaise langue avec Mike, je comprenais un peu mieux sa rancœur.

Quand je m'assis j'eu le temps de voir Isabella se reculer le plus loin possible de moi que l'espace de la paillasse le lui permettait. Elle avait la tête de biais et se pinçait le nez comme si elle tentait de fuir une mauvaise odeur. Je sentais pourtant le chocolat, odeur de mon shampoing et de mon déodorant. Je m'efforçais de suivre la leçon pour ne pas avoir à regarder ma voisine. Malheureusement elle portait sur l'anatomie cellulaire, un sujet que j'avais déjà étudié. Je pris néanmoins des notes avec applications le nez collé à mon cahier.

Pas un instant Isabella ne se détendit ni ne se rapprocha. Ses mains étaient contractées en un poing fermé et ses avant bras, visible sous les manches de sa chemise retournée, étaient tellement contractés qu'on pouvait voir ses veines. Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa peau avait l'air douce, lisse.

Le cours s'éternisa. Je connaissais le sujet, les bras d'Isabella ne se détendait pas elle ne décrocha pas un mot, j'eu même l'impression qu'elle ne respirait pas. A aucun moment je ne vis sa poitrine se soulever. La journée touchait à sa fin j'étais lasse et fatigué. Je me dis que cela n'avait rien avoir avec moi, elle ne me connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et les Cullen et les Hale semblaient être ostracisés des autres élèves alors cela devait être une attitude normale.

Je ressenti à nouveau ce courant dans ma tête. On essayait désespérément d'y entrer. Je me permis alors un nouveau coup d'œil à Isabella, et le regrettait aussitôt. Elle me contemplait de ses prunelles noires qui exprimaient une réelle répulsion. Je tressaillis et revins à mon livre. La phrase "si les regards pouvaient tuer" me traversa l'esprit.

A cet instant la cloche sonna, et je fus soulagé. C'était fini, enfin. Isabella Cullen réagit comme un ressort. Me tournant le dos, elle se leva avec souplesse et quitta le labo avant que quiconque eût bougé.

Je restai pétrifié sur place, la suivant des yeux sans la voir. Mince, cette fille est vraiment spéciale. A la cantine elle avait été plus polie et discrète que les autres et la son attitude était odieuse, injuste. Je ramassais mes affaires tout en essayant de comprendre la raison de la colère qui montait en moi.

\- C'est toi Edward Cullen ?

Je levais la tête et découvrit un charmant visage poupin aux cheveux blonds et au teint de porcelaine. De toute évidence cette fille ne trouvait pas que je puais. Pour paraître normal je fermais ma seconde écoute.

\- Ed si tu préfères.

\- Je m'appelle Jessica.

\- Salut Jessica

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton prochain cours ?

\- Je crois que je me débrouillerai, j'ai gym.

Je n'avais surtout assez de faire semblant et d'être aimable avec tout le monde.

\- Moi aussi s'exclama-t-elle visiblement ravi.

Nous y allâmes de conserve. C'était une bavarde. Elle alimenta l'essentiel de la conversation, ce qui m'arrangea. Elle avait vécu en Californie jusqu'à ses 10 ans et elle comprenait mes réticences envers Forks. Il s'est avéré que l'on partageait le même cours d'Anglais. J'étais ravi. Dans les autres cours soit Mike soit Angela étaient la, j'avais maintenant Jessica, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal au bout d'une seule journée. Jessica me sorti de ma rêverie.

\- Alors tu lui as fait quoi à Cullen ? Tu lui as planté un couteau dans la cuisse ou quoi ? Jamais vu comme ca !

Je chancelai. Apparemment la réaction d'Isabella Cullen avait été anormale. Je décidai de jouer l'idiot.

\- Tu veux dire la fille qui était assise à côté de moi ?

\- Oui ! J'ai cru qu'elle avait une rage de dents !

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole.

\- Elle est zarbi, poursuivit Jessica. Moi si j'avais eu la chance de partager une paillasse avec toi je t'aurais parler.

Sa façon de battre des cils ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'écourtai la conversation en rentrant dans les vestiaires des garçons.

M Clapp, le prof de gym, me dégota une tenue et me demanda de participer à ce cours. Après tout, dans son esprit, tous les garçons aiment le sport alors il me faisait un cadeau. Tu parles, je finirai par tuer quelqu'un avec ce ballon dans les mains.

La sonnerie finit enfin par retentir. Je retournai doucement à l'accueil et soupirai de soulagement, j'allais retourner à la maison.

Lorsque j'entrai, je faillis tourner les talons et m'enfuir.

Isabella Cullen se tenait devant le comptoir. Je la reconnus à sa tignasse brune désordonnée. Elle n'eut pas l'air de remarquer mon arrivée. En prenant mon courage à deux mains je rentrai dans la salle et me posta près des plantes vertes. Elle discutait avec animation d'une voix basse et séduisante. Afin de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait je me mis dans la tête de Madame Cope. Je ne tardai pas à comprendre l'objet de leur dispute : Isabella Cullen voulait changer de cours pour arrêter la biologie. N'importe quel autre matière ferait l'affaire. J'étais totalement paumé. Comment pouvais-je à ce point déranger la vie de cette fille par ma seule présence ? Il devait y avoir un évènement antérieur à mon arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une telle fureur m'était destinée. Elle n'avait même pas encore entendu le son de ma voix.

La porte se rouvrit et un courant d'air polaire envahit la pièce agitant les papiers, je passais la main dans mes cheveux au même moment. La nouvelle venue posa un papier sur le bureau et sortie, Isabella Cullen se raidit. Elle se tourna lentement et me toisa -sa beauté frôlait l'absurde- de ses yeux perçants emplis de haine. Cependant je n'arrivai pas à avoir peur, le même courant me parcouru. Encore et toujours cette force contre mon crâne. J'étais transi par le froid et l'incompréhension.

La sirène s'adressa de nouveau à la secrétaire.

\- Tant pis, décrétât-elle de sa voix de velours. C'est impossible et je comprends, merci quand même. Là-dessus elle pivota sur ses talons et, m'ignorant royalement, disparu.

Je m'approchai du comptoir et tendis ma fiche signée. Je devais être pale, je sentais les couleurs désertée mon visage.

\- Comment s'est passée cette première journée, petit ? Me demande la secrétaire d'un ton maternel.

\- Très bien mentis-je.

Mal. Car elle ne fut pas très convaincue. Sur le parking, ma golf était quasiment le dernier véhicule encore présent. Elle me fit déjà, l'effet d'un refuge. J'y restais assis un moment essayant de me réchauffer. Je rentrai chez Charlie, luttant tout le chemin contre le maelström d'émotion qui était le mien depuis que j'étais arrivé à Forks. Cette année scolaire n'allait pas être de tout repos


	2. Chapter 2 A livre ouvert

**Chapitre 2 : A livre ouvert.**

Les jours suivant furent mieux et pire. Comme toujours depuis que j'étais à Forks, deux émotions se mélangeaient dans ma tête. A croire que je devenais bipolaire.

Mieux parce que je reconnaissais des visages, n'avais plus besoin de plan et avais vite rattraper le niveau scolaire. J'eu plutôt l'impression de flotter plutôt que de couler à pique. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien intégré en 6 ans à Phoenix qu'en 1 semaine ici.

Pire parce que j'étais épuisé par le bruit du vent contre la fenêtre qui m'empêchait de dormir, par les jumeaux qui demandent une attention perpétuelle, parce que je sentais que les regards des filles ici n'étaient pas ceux des filles de Phoenix et je n'aimais pas la tournure que cela prenait. Pire parce que Isabella Swan ne revint pas en cours. Tous les jours depuis ma rentrée à Forks High School, je redoutais l'heure de la cantine. Non pas que j'avais peur d'elle en soit mais je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais créer de telles émotions chez quelqu'un. Une partie de moi souhaitait se confronter à elle, même si je savais très bien que je ne lui aurais rien dit. Je n'avais pas été élevé comme ça, on n'agresse pas une dame.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la cafétéria avec Mike en m'efforçant, en vain, de ne pas la chercher des yeux, je découvris que si ses frères et sœurs étaient déjà installés _elle_ n'était pas là. Jessica nous intercepta pour nous entraîner à sa table. Mike parut ravi de cette attention et ses amis ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à nous. Tout en essayant d'écouter leur conversation je cédais à un malaise. Je souhaitais qu'Isabella apparaisse et qu'elle m'ignore pour me prouver que je me trompais. Mais elle ne vint pas. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir ses frères et sœurs, leur demander si elle allait bien ? J'avais peut être mal interpréter son changement d'humeur avec moi, peut-être était-elle vraiment malade ?

Lorsqu'à la fin du repas son absence se confirma, c'est avec plus d'assurance que je me rendis en biologie aux côtés d'Angela et de Jessica. Jessica avait toutes les qualités de la peau de colle. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux de biches en clignant des cils toutes les trente secondes et se montraient très attentionnée avec moi, trop attentionnée. Visiblement j'allais devoir m'occuper d'elle ce qui promettait de ne pas être facile. Dans une ville comme Forks où les gens vivent les uns sur les autres, un peu de diplomatie est indispensable. Le tact n'a jamais été mon fort et je manquais de pratique en la matière, je n'avais jamais eu à éconduire de fille auparavant.

Je fus soulagé d'avoir la paillasse pour moi seul. Du moins c'est ce que je me répétais. En vérité j'étais obsédé par l'idée que j'étais à l'origine de la défection d'Isabella. Penser que j'étais capable d'affecter quelqu'un à un tel degré était ridicule et égocentrique. Impossible. Malgré tout je m'inquiétai.

Lorsque le cours de gym s'acheva enfin, je remis rapidement mon sweater bleu marine et mon jean et quittait en trombe les vestiaires, heureux de constater que j'avais réussi à semer mon pot de colle. Je fonçais sur le parking à cette heure encombré d'élève grimpai dans la golf et fouillai mon sac pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié

La veille au soir je m'étais aperçu que la maison de Charlie ne possédait aucun matériel pour écouter ou pratiquer la musique digne de ce nom. J'avais donc exprimé le souhait de me procurer, une platine, une chaîne hifi et si possible une guitare (je n'avais pas les moyens de m'acheter un piano, même si j'en rêvais). J'avais donc préparé une liste de magasin ou je pourrais trouver mon bonheur, tous à Port Angeles. Je démarrai mon engin sans prendre en compte toutes les têtes qui me dévisageaient, on voyait enfin quelle était la voiture du nouveau. Je reculai prudemment avant de me glisser dans le flot de voitures qui attendaient de pouvoir sortir. Tandis que je patientais en réglant l'acoustique parfaite de la radio dans la voiture, je vis les Cullen et les Hale monter dans leur voiture. C'était la Volvo neuve et rutilante. Comme par hasard. Jusque-là je n'avais pas prêté attention à la façon dont ils étaient habillés. J'avais trop à faire en regardant leur visage. Les garçons étaient effrayants, et les filles envoutantes, même si elles l'étaient tout de même moins qu'Isabella. En les observant de plus près je m'aperçus clairement qu'ils portaient des vêtements avec une élégance hors du commun, des affaires toutes simples mais qui revendiquaient avec subtilité des origines griffées. De toute façon, ils se seraient habillés en souillon que ça n'aurait rien changé à leur beauté. En tout cas, leur apparence ne les aidait pas à s'intégrer dans le lycée.

Mais non… Je ne croyais pas vraiment à un ostracisme. Leur isolement était sans doute un choix. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que toutes les portes ne s'ouvrissent pas devant tant de vétusté. Et puis Forks est plutôt accueillante. J'ai bien réussi à m'intégrer et ce n'était pas gagné.

Comme tout le monde ils examinèrent ma voiture lorsque je les dépassais et je fus bien contente de m'éloigner. Le regard de Rosalie m'effrayait.

Port Angeles n'était pas à côté mais conduire me fit du bien, cela m'aida à me vider la tête et j'arrivais détendu au premier magasin. A Phoenix j'avais l'habitude de passer des heures dans les librairies et dans les magasins de musique, je retombai dans cette routine familière avec plaisir. Le magasin était suffisamment grand pour que je n'entendisse plus le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit qui se chargeait de me rappeler où j'étais.

De retour à la maison, plus tard que je ne le pensais, j'allais à ma chambre pour ranger tous mes achats : une nouvelle chaine hifi qui faisait aussi platine, une guitare quelques CD et des partitions. J'avais plus d'argent que nécessaire comme je n'avais pas eu à m'acheter une voiture.

Avant de commencer mes devoirs, j'enfilai un survêtement, et vérifiais ma boîte mail pour la première fois. J'avais trois messages.

 _Ed_ m'écrivait ma mère, _envoie-moi_ _un mot dès que tu seras arrivé. Dis-moi comment s'est passé ton vol. Pleut-il ? Tu me manques déjà. J'ai presque terminé nos bagages pour la Floride, mais je ne trouve plus mon corsage rose. Sais-tu où je l'ai mis ? Maman._

Elle ne mentionna pas Phil, juste leur déplacement, elle pouvait le suivre partout maintenant que j'étais parti. Avec un soupir je consultai le suivant, elle l'avait envoyé huit heures après le premier.

 _Ed_ fulminait-elle, _pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore répondu ? Tu attends quoi ? Maman_.

Le dernier datait du matin même.

 _Edward Masen, si je n'ai pas de signe de toi d'ici 19h aujourd'hui j'appelle Charlie_.

Je regardai mon réveil. J'avais encore une heure mais ma mère n'était pas du genre patiente.

 _Maman_ écrivis-je, _calme toi inutile de grimper au plafond. Ed_

Je l'expédiai puis en rédigeai un nouveau, un qui me permettrait d'avoir la paix.

 _Maman,_

 _Tout va bien. Evidemment qu'il pleut quelle question ! J'attendais d'avoir quelque chose à t'écrire. Je suis un grand garçon tu sais je ne vais pas écrire toutes les dix minutes. Ton corsage est chez le teinturier. Tu étais censée aller le chercher vendredi. Papa m'a acheté une voiture ! Une Golf tu y crois ? Je l'adore ! C'est Tanya la fille de Billie qui la retapé on en a beaucoup parlé c'était hyper agréable. Les jumeaux vont bien et je me suis plutôt bien intégré dans le lycée je suis étonnée. Tu me manques aussi maman. Détends-toi respire je gère. Edward._

J'avais décidé de relire _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ le roman que nous étudions en anglais, mais je le fis plus pour le plaisir. C'est l'un de mes romans préférés, et c'est ce à quoi j'étais occupé quand j'entendis du bruit en bas. Sue Charlie et les jumeaux rentraient, ils étaient allés au parc.

Edward ? lança mon père

Qui d'autre ?

Salut papa, salut Sue, salut les monstres ! Bienvenue.

Mon père accrocha son pistolet au porte manteau et se débarrassa de ses bottes tandis que j'aidais Sue en cuisine.

Qu'y a-t-il à diner ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ma belle-mère était une excellente cuisinière, pas moi. Et quand il vit que c'est moi qui l'aidais il fut inquiet.

Steaks et pommes au fur.

Réponse qui parut le soulager.

Sue avait emmené les jumeaux pour nous laisser un peu seul Charlie et moi. Je vis dans sa tête que Charlie avait envie de passer du temps avec moi que je lui avais manqué. Nous mangeâmes, tous les deux et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre nous eûmes de grandes conversations intéressantes et drôle. Mon père avait changé. D'une certaine manière, nous étions faits pour vivre ensemble.

Alors comment ça marche au lycée ? Tu as déjà sympathisé ? demanda-t-il en se resservant.

J'ai plusieurs cours en commun avec deux garçons sympa Mike et Eric. Il y a aussi ces filles, Angela et Jessica. Tout le monde est plutôt accueillant.

Enfin tout le monde sauf Isabella Cullen, que je n'arrivais pas à me retirer de la tête d'ailleurs. Pathétique.

\- Dis-moi papa, tu connais un peu les Cullen ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te joins aux racontars ? Ca ne te ressemblerait pas!

\- Non non pas du tout répondis-je confus que mon père me connaisse si bien.

\- C'est juste que Isabella Cullen a eu un comportement étrange avec moi. Mais bon ce n'est rien je me fais surement des idées. En tout cas, ils sont vraiment tous très beaux ! Surtout elle. Je voulais absolument terminer sur une note positive.

\- Et encore tu verrais les parents ! Les infirmières ont du mal à se concentrer quand le docteur est dans les parages. Mais bon elles n'ont aucune chance, sa femme est aussi belle que ses enfants et son mari sont beaux. Et ils sont heureux en ménage ! Une famille vraiment très unie, un exemple pour beaucoup.

Le reste du dîner s'acheva dans le calme et Charlie et moi allâmes regarder un match de baseball à la télé. J'étais content de le retrouver. Malgré la difficulté que représentait l'intégration à Forks, je dois bien avouer que Charlie, Seth, Leah et même Sue m'avaient beaucoup trop manqué.

Cette soirée avec Charlie m'avait détendu et je m'endormi comme une masse, épuisé par toute la tension accumulée ces derniers temps. Ma nuit fut sereine et je me réveillai en forme.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans problème apparent au lycée. Cependant je me sentais toujours anxieux. Alors un jour, cédant à une impulsion plutôt qu'à un long moment de réflexion, je décidai d'aller demander au reste de la fratrie comment allait leur sœur. Plus je m'approchais de la table plus j'étais intimidé _." Aller accroche toi, ils ne vont pas te manger. "_

-Bonjour, je suis désolé de heu vous déranger. Je m'appelle Edward Masen. Je suis dans le même cours de Biologie avancée que votre sœur Isabella. En fait, je m'inquiétais de son absence. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien la semaine dernière. J'ai préparé un dossier avec les cours, si vous pouviez la lui donner.

J'arrêtais de parler pour les regarder et relevais la tête pour leur tendre le dossier en haussant les épaules. Geste d'désinvolte pour incarner la nonchalance, le contraire de ce qui se passait dans ma tête. J'étais cette fois abasourdis par leur pensée que des paroles de chanson ou de la musique, dans différentes langues en plus, mais ce qui me surpris fut la couleur de leurs yeux. Adieu le noir d'encre. Bonjour l'or ambré avec des nuances caramel. Pour autant je ne dis rien, ils portaient peut-être juste des lentilles, cela ne me regardait pas. Et j'étais concentré sur ce que " _j'entendais_ " je crois qu'ils le sentirent.

J'avançais encore plus mon bras et celle que je reconnu comme étant Alice réagit :

\- Merci beaucoup Edward c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. dit-elle un sourire sincère sur le visage en prenant la pochette. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Isabella elle va bien elle sera en cours lundi.

Apparemment les autres membres de la fratrie n'étaient pas au courant puisque je les entendis soupirer de soulagement.

 _J'aime bien Alice_ pensais-je, il y a quelque chose de naturel et spontané chez elle.

\- Tant mieux ! Souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part alors. Bonne journée.

Lui parler n'était pas aussi difficile que je l'aurai cru. Temps que je ne regardais pas Rosalie du moins.

J'essayais de me montrer à l'aise de faire comme s'ils ne m'impressionnaient pas et je crois que je réussi grâce à Alice, elle avait vraiment l'air sympathique. J'eu l'impression que son copain comprit mon changement d'émotion, il me lança un regard noir du genre " _n'y pense pas elle est à mo_ i". Ah, c'était peut-être sa voix mentale ça non ? Difficile à définir. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir Alice dans la tête, le rejet d'Isabella prenait trop de place. Je lui lançais alors un regard lui faisant comprendre que je n'avais aucune vue sur Alice. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit. Je leur dit au revoir et m'en alla afin de reprendre ma journée l'air de rien.

Mon premier week-end à Forks se déroula sans incident notoire. Trop contents d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper des jumeaux, Charlie et Sue partirent tout le week-end. Alors pour nous distraire je les emmenais au parc quand il ne pleuvait pas, je fis le ménage, réorganisais ma chambre et la leur, ce qui les amusa beaucoup. Et puis comme je ne savais pas cuisiner-il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne avec ces deux la- j'ai trouvé que l'option « cinéma fast food » à Port Angeles était alléchante. Parfaite pour un week-end. Les jumeaux étaient ravis et moi aussi. Je savourais ma nouvelle indépendance et mes nouvelles responsabilités plus que je n'en souffrais, ce qui était nouveau pour moi. Décidemment Forks était véritablement en train de changer le garçon que j'étais. Sue et Charlie rentrèrent dimanche en fin d'après-midi, ravis de voir que tout c'était bien passé et qu'ils allaient pouvoir renouveler l'expérience. Je profitais de leur retour pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec mon ipod et mes livres, bien content de retrouver mon monde pour pouvoir souffler un peu. Le dimanche soir la pluie tomba doucement, et sans bruit, je n'eus aucunes insomnies.

Le lundi des gens me saluaient sur le parking, je n'avais pas les prénoms de tout le monde, mais les visages m'étaient familiers. Il faisait vraiment très froid ce matin-là, mais pas de pluie pour mon plus grand bonheur.

En Anglais, Jessica pris sa place réservée à côté de moi et vu le regard de compassion que me lança Angela je compris que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Nous eûmes droit à une interrogation surprise sur les Hauts de Hurelvent. Vraiment trop facile.

L'un dans l'autre, je me sentais bien plus à l'aise que je n'aurais cru l'être au bout d'une seule semaine. Plus à l'aise que je ne l'avais jamais été à Phoenix et que je ne pensais l'être à Forks. A la pause déjeunée, je remarquais qu'il neigeait dehors, mon optimisme s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- Super ! cria Jessica. Avant d'ajouter mentalement " _tu veux faire une bataille de rouler bouler dans la neige avec moi Eddi" ?_ C'était flatteur, oui mais totalement flippant et écœurant.

\- Beurk ! répondis-je autant pour la neige que pour les pensées de Jessica.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la neige ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Il fallait que je me rattrape.

\- Pas spécialement. Tu sais je suis habituée à l'Arizona alors le froid la neige la pluie c'est nouveau et franchement je suis déçu ! Je pensais vraiment que ça tombait en joli flocon pas en morceau de coton tige.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- C'est la première fois que tu vois la neige tomber ? Je suis flattée que ce soit avec moi.

Hou la. Alerte. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent ces pensées. Vite fuir.

\- Je te retrouve à la cafet d'accord ? Les gens qui se bombardent de trucs humides très peu pour moi et puis Angela m'attend.

Lorsque je me rendis à la cafet avec Angela après notre cours j'étais sur mes gardes. Hors de question que de la bouillasse humide vienne tremper mes vêtements.

J'entrai dans la cantine et par habitude jetais un regard vers la table des Cullen et des Hale, Alice me fit un signe de la main. Je me figeai sur place. Pas à cause du signe d'Alice non, cinq personnes étaient assises. Isabella était revenue. Comme un zombie, je répondis à Alice.

\- Oh, eh Jessica appelle Edward! Tu veux manger quoi ?

Je baissais la tête et passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. _Ne sois pas gêné me_ répétais-jecomme un mantra. _Tu n'as rien fait de mal._

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Edward ça ne va pas ? L'inquiétude de Jessica m'irritait.

\- Rien répondis-je pour couper court. Je n'ai pas faim vraiment je ne prendrai qu'une limonade et une part de pizza aujourd'hui.

J'avais envie de partir en courant de la cafétéria mais c'était contre tous mes principes de fuir alors je m'assis à ma table et fis semblant de m'intéresser aux conversations.

Je décidais au bout d'un certain temps de vérifier s'il allait être vraiment nécessaire que je sèche les cours. Si Isabella avait l'air en colère, je partirais en prétextant être malade, si elle ne l'était pas, je resterai. _Non mais tu es sérieux Edward ? Fuir devant une fille en colère ? N'importe quoi reprend toi !_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la table des Cullen. Aucun d'eux ne nous observait. Ils riaient. Ils étaient encore plus beaux quand leur visage s'animait. Ils se réjouissaient de ce premier jour d'hiver comme tout le monde. Cependant quelque chose sonnait faux. Une réplique trop bien jouée, une scène trop bien exécutée pour être naturelle. J'étudiais Isabella plus minutieusement. Elle avait la peau moins pâle et elle aussi avait des yeux caramel. De grands yeux caramel sublimes. La couleur de leurs yeux était trop extraordinaire pour être dû à des lentilles. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment ce changement était possible. Rien de tel qu'un mystère non résolu pour me filer des migraines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça mon petit Edward ? la possessivité qui suintait de Jessica me donna envie de vomir.

A cet instant précis les yeux d'Isabella rencontrèrent les miens. Je me tournais vers Angela. J'eus quand même le temps de noter que toutes traces d'hostilité ou de dureté avaient disparus de ses yeux. Elle m'était apparue curieuse et insatisfaite. Surement à l'image de ma propre expression contre son silence mental.

-Isabella Cullen te mate Ed, me chuchota Angela.

\- Elle a l'air furieuse ? Ou en colère ?

\- Non répondit-elle un peu étonnée par ma question. Pourquoi elle devrait ?

\- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

\- Ne te tracasse pas. Les Cullen ont toujours été plus ou moins renfermé. Tu es le premier élève que j'ai vu aller directement leur parler. Il faut qu'ils s'habituent à ton aisance.

Mon aisance ? J'étais pétrifié. Soit dit en passant, c'est fou comme l'esprit d'Angela pouvait être agréablement gentil.

Puis Jessica se mêla à notre conversation. Trop jalouse devant le sourire que j'avais adressé à Angie. Elle projetait une bataille de boules de neige épique sur le parking après les cours. Je faisais semblant de l'écouter. Je ne pensais qu'au cours de biologie avancée et à ma voisine si mystérieuse.

En classe je constatais avec joie que la place à côté de la mienne était encore vide. Peut-être avait-elle réussit son coup et était-elle dans un autre cours ?

Les cours ne commençant que dans quelques minutes les bavardages allaient bon train. Moi je me remémorais mon cours sur la Blastula de féra, puisque de toute évidence nous allions faire la même expérience avec des lamelles d'oignons.

J'entendis très clairement qu'on tirait le tabouret voisin, mais je ne relevais pas la tête, concentré sur mes griffonnages.

\- Bonjour murmura la plus belle voix que je n'avais jamais entendue de ma vie.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, je sentis pour la première fois l'odeur de son haleine, de son corps. Pourquoi aucun parfumeur n'avait encore réussi à mettre _ca_ en bouteille ? Ca devait être l'odeur du nectar des dieux, du paradis.

Je redressais la tête stupéfait et surtout afin de vérifier s'il s'agissait bien d'Isabella Cullen. Son visage éblouissant était ouvert et cordial, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres rouge sang si attirantes, sans défauts. Seuls ses yeux restaient prudents. Et quand j'eus plongé mon regard dans le sien, le même courant, la même attaque contre mon crâne se fit ressentir.

\- Merci beaucoup pour les cours c'était vraiment très gentil de ta part. Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être présentée la semaine dernière, j'étais souffrante. Enchantée de te rencontrer Edward

\- Comment tu sais ? bredouillais-je

-Savoir quoi ?

\- Edward et pas Ed. Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu préfères Ed ?

\- Non mais apparemment c'est comme ça que tout le monde semblait me connaître ici. Je trouve que ça fait adolescent. Mais ça m'évite les problèmes de laisser les gens m'appeler Ed. Enfin excuse mon impolitesse. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer et j'espère que… ça va mieux conclus-je.

Par bonheur M Banner débuta son cours et à cet instant je faisais semblant de m'appliquer à suivre tout en composant un nouveau morceau sur les lignes de mon cahier en guise de partition. Isabella sembla avoir remarqué mais ne dit rien, je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Un son extraordinaire me fit lever la tête : Isabella Cullen avait ri. Je la regardais en essayant de ne pas la dévisager tellement elle était belle. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et un courant me parcouru. On essayait encore de pénétrer dans ma tête, peut être y arrivait-on je ne sais pas. Dans tous les cas quelque chose de nouveau s'ajouta à ça. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, je la sentais et pouvais presque la voir. Isabella détourna les yeux la première.

Nous étions censés travailler par deux et reporter nos résultats sur le polycopié pour cette expérience. J'espérais que cela irait vite, j'étais étrangement mal l'aise. J'avais une impression de non dit permanent et cela me gênait, en même temps j'étais impatient. J'allais peut-être enfin pouvoir briser le silence mental d'Isabella Cullen.

Honneur aux dames dis-je à Isabella en lui tendant le microscope.

\- Merci beaucoup EDWARD et elle insistât sur le dernier mot, histoire que je comprenne qu'elle avait compris la leçon.

Après un coup d'œil qui dura à peine plus de 30 secondes l'incroyable voix d'Isabella retentie.

\- Prophase dit-elle.

 _Wahou rapide ! Elle doit s'être trompée ce n'est pas possible ?_

\- Tu permets que je jette un coup d'œil. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je voudrais juste participer à l'expérience dis-je en haussant les épaules, incarnation de la nonchalance encore une fois. J'avais essayé de ne pas montrer d'étonnement devant sa rapidité, mais je crois qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Bien sur je t'en prie. Et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure Isabella a rit _. M'habituerais-je un jour à ce son ?_ Je pris le microscope et jetais un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Prophase tu avais raison ! Deuxième lamelle s'il te plait ? lui dis-je en tendant la main. Quand elle posa la lamelle, nos doigts s'effleurèrent. Elle avait la peau la plus douce qu'il m'eût été donné de toucher, la plus dur et la plus froide aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me surpris le plus. Elle avait laissé une sensation de chaleur la ou nos doigts s'étaient touchés. Habitué à dissimulé ce que je pensais depuis des années, à cause de ma seconde écoute, je fis mine de rien et ne réagit pas à son contact, du moins pas extérieurement. Je ne pouvais cependant rien faire contre les battements totalement désordonnés de mon cœur. Je cru, même si cela semblait impossible, qu'Isabella les entendait.

\- Alors tu te plais à Forks ? le ton de sa voix était tendu, elle était sur ses gardes.

\- Tu essaies vraiment de me faire la conversation ? Tu sais on doit travailler ensemble mais on n'est pas obligé de devenir ami pour autant, ne te force à rien.

\- Je ne me force à rien Edward (et prononcé par sa bouche je me mettais à aimer ce prénom), j'ai envie de te connaître c'est tout.

J'en restais bouche bée.

\- Hum ma vie n'est pas passionnante, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu à Forks ? Phoenix semble quand même plus attrayante, surtout pour un musicien, qui a l'air d'apprécier Debussy. Une réécriture de Claire de Lune, impressionnant.

Ah. Elle avait vu, et était assez douée en musique pour avoir déchiffré mes partitions, je me sentais mis à nue. La musique était ma façon à moi de m'exprimer, de me sentir entier et de ne plus faire semblant d'être ce que je ne suis pas. Qu'elle ait déchiffré mes partitions, qu'elle y ait eu accès me révélait entièrement. Cela me gênait.

\- Et bien ma mère s'est remariée et pff pour faire simple, disons qu'elle était partagée entre Phill et moi. Et pour lui éviter de souffrir j'ai préféré revenir à Forks, après tous les jumeaux me manquaient.

 _Non mais je rêve ? Je viens vraiment de raconter ma vie à Isabella Cullen la ? Je dois vraiment être malade..._

\- Mais maintenant c'est toi qui es malheureux non ?

\- Et bien c'est différent. Mais retrouver les jumeaux me fait du bien et puis il était temps que je connaisse un peu mieux Charlie.

\- Tu es vraiment différent Edward. J'ai du mal à te cerner. Tu sais, je m'efforce à deviner qui tu es.

\- Je te retourne l'affirmation Isabella. (Je ne sais pas si elle en avait conscience, mais c'est la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom, moi en tout cas je m'en rendis compte).

Elle allait répondre quand M Banner s'approcha de nous.

\- Vous avez déjà terminé ? Je peux regarder votre copie ? M Banner jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Et bien je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous deux soyez partenaire de labo. Ça laisse une chance aux autres de progresser enchaina-t-il.

Il fallait absolument que j'enchaîne si je ne voulais pas que le sujet revienne sur moi. Trop tard elle me prit de cour.

\- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella dit-elle en me souriant presque tendrement.

Le moment de trouble passé je lui répondis.

\- Et donc toi Bella ? L'Alaska ? Ça ne doit pas être trop différent non ?

Nous avons continué à discuter comme ça de tout et de rien pendant le reste du cours. Le courant qui me donnait l'impression qu'on essayait de rentrer dans ma tête ne me parcourait plus, en revanche le courant électrique et les battements de cœur incontrôlés continuaient. Il suffisait juste que ses yeux accrochent trop longtemps les miens pour que j'aie l'impression de perdre pied. Cette fille me fascinait. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant parlé de ma vie. Cependant à aucun moment elle ne s'approcha de moi. Elle était toujours aussi loin que le petit espace de la paillasse lui permettait d'être.

C'est à reculons que j'allais en gym et en écoutant à moitié à Jessica. Et c'est exactement de la même façon que je rejoignais ma voiture écouteur sur les oreilles. Et c'est la que j'eu commis la première erreur de la journée. Si je n'avais pas eu mes écouteurs j'aurais peut-être entendu le fourgon arriver ou au moins les pensées totalement confuses et paniquées du conducteur. Trop tard, il avait commencé sa course folle et Angela et moi étions en plein dans sa trajectoire. Il était impossible qu'elle meure parce que j'avais la poisse alors je commis la deuxième erreur : je poussais Angela de toutes mes forces en courant et l'envoyai valser contre un groupe d'élève qui se tenait plus loin. J'étais maintenant seul face à ce fourgon. J'allais mourir alors je regardais autour de moi et vis le visage de Bella près de sa Volvo, à l'opposé du fourgon et de moi. J'avais vu ce que je voulais, je pouvais maintenant fermer les yeux et mourir. Je m'attendais à ressentir un choc, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Quelque chose (ou quelqu'un vu les formes que je sentais contre moi) de dur et de froid me pris dans ses bras et me poussa hors de la trajectoire du fourgon. J'ouvris les yeux pour vérifier mais je n'en aurai de toute façon pas eu besoin, cette odeur et cette peau, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Elles m'étaient déjà tellement familières.

Isabella Cullen me tenait dans ses bras et de son autre main elle arrêta le fourgon et le renversa. La ou il aurait dû m'écraser il n'y avait que du vide et quelques éclats de verre. Son corps était froid et dur comme le marbre sur le mien. Elle, la petite et mince Bella Swan me tenait à une main. Son corps faisait rempart entre moi et la voiture contre laquelle le fourgon aurait dû m'aplatir, elle y avait laissé une marque très nette d'épaule. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas _humain_.

\- Edward ça va ? sa voix si douce et velouté d'habitude était presque rauque à cause de l'angoisse.

\- ça va. Je ? Comment tu as ? Tu étais ? _Non mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer la ? Je deviens fou ou quoi ?_ Je ne pouvais pas formuler clairement ce que j'avais pensé, c'était aberrant.

Ok Bella, tu peu m'expliquer COMMENT tu as pu traverser la moitié du parking pour arriver jusqu'ici, me soulever tout en repoussant un fourgon, et te servir de ton corps pour enfoncer la voiture de derrière ? Et tout ça sans que personne ne te voit ? _Je pense effectivement que je deviens fou._ Pourtant aussi troublé que j'étais parce qu'il s'était passé, c'est le courant électrique qui me parcourait et la sensation de ses mains autour de ma taille qui me troublèrent le plus.

Au lieu de me dire que je perdais la tête pour avoir imaginé tout ça Isabella me surpris en s'attardant sur un tout autre détail.

\- Comment sais-tu que personne ne m'a vu ? Et puis j'étais juste à côté de toi Ed. Sa voix s'était faite douce et envoutante. Elle voulait me convaincre. C'était presque de l'hypnose.

 _Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça._

\- Chacun ses secrets c'est tout lui répondis-je sèchement.

J'entendais des esprits affolés arriver. A mon grand regret ( _non mais je pers la tête ou quoi ?!)_ elle me lâcha.

\- Tu as raison chacun ses secrets. Je te demande de protéger le mien s'il te plait.

Je me relevais doucement. La tête me tournait.

\- Aïe ! J'étouffais un juron. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid bon sang ! Je vis que ma réflexion fit rire Bella.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée si vite ? Comment as-tu autant de force ? Pourquoi la marque de ton dos est gravée dans cette voiture ?

Bella donna un coup de pied dans la voiture en question.

\- J'étais à côté de toi, je n'y peux rien si tu es inattentif. Pour le reste, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je t'ai poussé et ça t'as sauvé.

\- Jure que tu m'expliqueras ?

Elle souffla bruyamment exaspérée par mon instance. Son odeur glissa sur moi et je perdis pied quelques secondes.

\- Alors jure le toi aussi.

\- Marché conclu.

Après tout, peut être que dire la vérité à quelqu'un me ferait du bien.

J'entendis les esprits affolés s'approcher avant d'apercevoir les visages. Tout autour de nous c'était le chaos. Comme je l'avais déjà pressenti tout le monde était étonné de voir Bella à côté de moi, je lui avais cependant promis de garder son secret alors je ne dis rien. Plusieurs personnes aidèrent Lauren à sortir de sa voiture. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Une ambulance arriva et on m'obligea à monter dedans. C'était humiliant et horripilant. Surtout que Bella monta à l'avant tout en discutant avec l'ambulancier et en l'appelant par son prénom.

 _Fichu fille de médecin._

 _« Elle est vraiment magnifique ! Comment Carlisle fait-il pour avoir des enfants et une femme aussi magnifiques ? Ce ne sont même pas les siens. Ah la vie est injuste… »_

Il ne ferait pas mieux de regarder la route plutôt que de la dévisager comme ca ? Enfin il me permet quand même de l'observer à travers ses yeux.

Bella avait l'air inquiète et soucieuse, une ride venait de naître entre ses sourcils. Elle semblait en plein dilemme, elle ne s'apercevait même pas que l'autre la dévisageait. Enfin, comment le lui reprocher? Malgré l'inquiétude elle était aussi radieuse, et même plus que ca. Je lu dans ses prunelles une certaine … impatience ? Mais comment en être sur ? Je ne l'entendais toujours pas. Ce silence m'horripilait !

Arrivés à l'hôpital j'entendis des pensées familières et totalement alarmée.

 _Il ne manquait plus que ca_

\- Edward comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'as rien ? brailla mon père dans tous ses états.

\- Tout va bien papa je n'ai rien ! C'est juste un gros malentendu mais je devrais pouvoir rentrer à la maison tout de suite. J'aurai même pu éviter le brancard si on m'avait écouté. Je jetais un regard peu amène à Bella. Celle-ci me répondit avec un sourire époustouflant. _Bon sang comment des lèvres pouvaient-elles être aussi attirantes !_

Les pensées de mon père étaient aussi embrouillées que ses mots. Le temps qu'on m'installe dans une grande salle d'examen avec une rangée de lits séparés par des rideaux, il me demanda au moins six fois comment je me sentais. Une infirmière vint prendre mes premières constantes.

\- Chef Swan bonjour ! salua un homme avec affabilité.

Je me retournais pour regarder le nouvel interlocuteur et j'en restai coi. Un homme blond, la trentaine une allure de mannequin et de dieu grec. En le regardant plus attentivement je remarquai sa peau pale, ses légers cernes sous les yeux ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs d'un ambre extraordinaire. Le docteur Cullen, évidemment. Comme pour toutes les personnes de sa famille je dû me concentrer plus que de raison pour entendre ses pensées. Je fermais les yeux et écoutais.

« _Tiens, il va être temps de tester mes théories. Je pense que Bella a raison. De toute façon je ne mettrais pas en doute son bouclier._

A cette mention je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

 _Ah je ne dois déjà plus être seul dans ma tête apparemment ! Bonjour Edward. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père adoptif de Bella. Elle a cru remarquer chez toi certaines comment dire… capacités ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de m'en parler mais si jamais c'est le cas tu peux toujours me le faire savoir. »_

\- Docteur Cullen ! Comment va-t-il alors ?

\- Et bien votre fils a eu beaucoup de chance…

Je le coupais alors en plein milieu de sa phrase :

\- A mettre sur le compte d'Isabella la chance. Ou est-elle d'ailleurs ? J'aimerai la remercier.

J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer mon trouble face à ce que j'avais entendu dans sa tête. Cependant je vis bien qu'il ne fût pas dupe. Il colla un sourire charmant sur son visage et me répondit normalement avant d'ajouter mentalement « _Bien apparemment je ne me suis pas trompé, impressionnant ! Vraiment impressionnant_ ». Son esprit était droit et gentil, mais ce qui me surprit le plus c'est qu'il était la curiosité incarnée. Je remarquais qu'à aucun moment Carlisle Cullen ne me prit pour un fou, je l'aimais déjà pour ça.

Après cette étrange conversation je me dirigeais vers le couloir que m'avait indiqué le docteur Cullen. Au détour d'une porte je fus surpris par Isabella. Evidemment je ne l'avais pas « entendu » avant de la voir. Elle me toisait, me jaugeait, me testait. _Tu ne m'effrayes pas Cullen, tu ne m'effrayes pas._ Je la détaillais de haut en bas, faisant moi aussi un examen de sa personne. Bon sang sa beauté frôlait l'absurde. J'étais presque dérouté de la regarder. Comment pouvait-on avoir un corps des cheveux une peau des yeux et surtout, surtout des lèvres aussi attirantes ?

Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me demander Masen ? sa voix brisa le silence et

m'interrompit dans mon examen avec la plus belle mélodie qui soit, même si à ce moment précis elle se voulait glaçante.

Je décidais d'attaquer, après tout, c'est la meilleure défense paraît-il non ? Je savais que trop bien que personne ne pouvait totalement contrôler ses pensées, de ce fait je savais que l'information du « bouclier » dans la tête du Docteur Cullen était quelque chose d'important, j'allais m'en servir.

Alors comme ça on est un bouclier ? Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi tu étais

silencieuse, maintenant je sais (Mais non quel idiot ! J'en avais trop dit moi aussi ! Bon tant pis, ça la prendra au dépourvue !). Tu arrives à protéger d'autres aussi non ? Je n'entends plus tes frères et sœurs quand je tente de me concentrer sur eux et que tu es dans les parages. Mais bizarrement dès que tu pars la résistance s'évapore.

Je vis sa bouche former un magnifique O de ces magnifiques lèvres que j'avais irrésistiblement envie d'embrasser. _Attend quoi ? Embrasser ? Reprend toi Ed reprend toi !_ Après quelques secondes cependant, elle se reprit et laissa son incrédulité de côté.

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Des clous Bella ! J'ai été honnête sois le toi aussi. C'était le deal non ?

Edward tu as pris un coup sur la tête tu délires !

Ma tête va très bien et nous le savons tous les deux. Arrête de me prendre pour un

imbécile. Tu imagines bien vu les circonstances que je sais garder un secret non ? Les mystères me donnent des insomnies. Et puis, je n'aime pas mentir. Alors donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

Tu es perspicace. Je te croyais intelligent comme le sont beaucoup de… de personne

(elle sembla hésiter sur ce dernier mot), mais tu es bien plus que ça. Et tu es observateur en plus hein ?

Je fais attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je n'aime pas me fier qu'à une seule de mes…

capacités comme dirait ton père. J'essaie de toutes les développer. Ce qui me ramène aux tiennes de capacité. Tu m'expliques ?

Ecoute Edward (dans sa bouche, de sa voix, j'aimais mon vieillot de prénom il résonna

presque comme une caresse), je ne vais pas pouvoir te dire ça comme ça. Je…, c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à juste me dire merci, oublier cette histoire et faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Attend ? QUOI ? Je te confie la chose la moins avouable de ma personnalité et c'est

tout ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on ne tenait pas ses paroles à ce point chez les Cullen -je me voulais volontairement méprisant-. Et bien merci Isabella ( _et j'insistais sur son prénom en entier !)_ on se voit au lycée. Ce n'était pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal pour me sauver alors. Tu aurais mieux fait de laisser le fourgon m'écraser. Merci. Et ne t'en fais pas je n'avais pas l'intention de le crier sur tous les toits.

Je tournais les talons pour rentrer, sans lui laisser le temps de régir. Une main froide me rattrapa le bras. Elle était glacée même à travers mes couches de vêtement.

Edward. Je… Ecoute c'est mieux comme ça. Crois-moi. Tu passerais ton temps à être

déçu avec moi.

Un éclaire de tristesse violent et puissant traversa rapidement son visage et ses yeux extraordinaires, mais pas assez rapidement pour que les miens ne le vit pas, à ce moment-là elle n'avait plus rien de la femme réfrigérante qu'elle faisait semblant d'être. Elle était juste Bella, triste fatiguée et fragile. Pendant ce court instant elle eut vraiment l'air de faire ses 17 ans. J'eu l'envie soudaine, presque comme une impulsion, de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde, seconde pendant laquelle le courant électrique souvent présent entre nous était tellement fort que presque visible. Isabella se reprit en main, elle me regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et elle partie. Me laissant en plein milieu de ce couloir, totalement perdu. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour digérer cette dérobade. J'étais en colère, très en colères contre elle. Elle en savait plus sur moi que l'inverse. J'aurai dû être plus méfiant.

En sortant du couloir je tombais directement sur Charlie. Je dus répéter à plusieurs reprises que j'allais bien que je n'avais rien pour qu'il se calme.

Tu devrais passer un coup de file à ta mère. Elle s'inquiète me dit-il tout penaud.

Oh non tu as prévenu maman ? Elle doit être totalement flippée !

Dans la voiture je téléphonais à maman. Elle était hystérique naturellement, pire que Charlie. Je dus lui répéter au moins trente fois que j'allais bien pour qu'elle me laisse raccrocher. Elle me supplia de rentrer avec elle qu'elle était prête à quitter Phil. Et bien que j'eusse attendu cette supplique pendant des années, il me fut bien plus facile d'y résister que je ne le pensais. Le mystère d'Isabella Cullen m'obsédait et elle, elle me fascinait. J'étais pathétique. J'avais eu une occasion rêvée de fuir Forks, ce que toute personne normalement constituée aurait fait mais je préférais rester.

Charlie Sue et les jumeaux ne m'embêtèrent pas ce soir là. Ils me pensaient choqué de l'accident et fatigué. C'était pourtant le moindre de mes tracas. Je retournais dans tous les sens ma conversation avec Isabella. Mieux pour moi ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je savais que la clé de l'énigme se trouvait la. Dans cette menace déguisée.

J'allais me coucher tôt épuisé par tout ce qui c'était passé dans cette journée. J'avalais deux comprimés d'aspirine pour soulager un peu la douleur de ma tête. Et avant de m'endormir ma colère s'évapora un court instant pour laisser place à de la gratitude. Cette fille, aussi mystérieuse et surement dangereuse soit-elle, venait de me sauver la vie. En pensant ca, ce soir-là, je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais raison.

C'est cette nuit-là pour la première fois que je rêvais d'Isabella Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3 Phénomènes

**Chapitre 3 : Phénomènes.**

Ce rêve était flou, sombre, mystérieux. Comme si j'avais un voile opaque devant les yeux, la bouche et les oreilles. Tout me venait de loin et de façon trouble. Isabella et moi discutions près de la forêt devant le lycée. La lumière ne semblait éclairer qu'elle et très faiblement. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais le sentiment d'être moi même, et je compris plus tard pourquoi, je parlais à Isabella de mon "don" sans retenu. Et puis d'un coup la scène se transforma. Isabella devient aussi vaporeuse que la matière qui rendait mon rêve flou. Et je passais la moitié du temps à lui courir après, sans jamais réussir à la rattraper, elle restait toujours à porter de mes sens, je la voyais l'entendais la sentais et pourtant elle restait toujours hors d'atteinte. Je me réveillais d'un coup en sueur et épuisé. Le soleil brillait largement à la fenêtre et j'eu peur d'être très en retard, avant de mon souvenir qu'on était samedi. Je regardais mon réveil 10h30. Je soufflais un bon coup, enfilais un t-shirt et descendit à la cuisine pour manger des céréales. J'y trouvais un mot de Sue « _Nous sommes à la Push, rejoins-nous quand tu es réveillé si tu veux. Bises S_ ». Cette famille a passé trop de temps à se construire des habitudes pour que je vienne tout détruire.

Après mes céréales je remontais prendre une douche. L'eau chaude eut encore le même effet sur moi, elle me détendit et me permis de réfléchir calmement. Bien, reprenons les choses une par une, Isabella Cullen a un secret. Ce secret a un lien avec quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas, qui lui confère une force, une froideur de peau et une capacité de « bouclier mental » qui ne la rend pas « _normal_ ». Cependant je ne crois pas que ce soit tout. Sa beauté n'est pas normale, sa ressemblance et pourtant ses différences physiques si flagrantes entre les membres de cette famille, ça non plus ce n'est pas normal. Il y avait un éclat étrange dans leurs prunelles couleurs or. Et c'est la que je compris quelque chose qui m'avait échappé jusque-là. Les yeux d'Isabella ! Bon sang ! Ils changent ! Le premier jour, son regard était d'un noir d'encre, terrifiant impossible à oublier. Lorsque je l'ai quitté à l'hôpital ses yeux étaient entre l'ambre et l'or, fascinant hypnotisant, tout aussi difficile à oublier. Je ne fus pas surpris de ressentir du soulagement et non pas de la peur face à la découverte de cette nouvelle. J'étais soulagé de ne pas devenir fou, soulager de résoudre une partie du mystère. Bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur. Quoi que je fasse Isabella ne m'effraie pas. Les Cullen cachent quelque chose et je compte bien découvrir quoi. Je me surpris à regretter être en week-end, le mystère que représentait Isabella me fascinait de plus en plus. Je décidai tout de même de sortir de la douche avant de vider totalement l'eau chaude.

J'avais donc aujourd'hui la maison pour moi. Tant mieux j'avais une tonne de chose à faire, le week-end dernier n'avait pas été de tout repos. Je commençais par écrire à ma mère pour la rassurer et lui rappeler au passage de bien effectuer son transfert d'appel vers son téléphone portable. Elle était capable d'oublier et de laisser filer tous les appels qu'on lui passerait.

Ensuite, je rangeais ma chambre, pris le CD de Debussy le mis dans le lecteur CD et commençai mes devoirs. Des dissertations sur Les hauts du Hurle vent et sur une question contemporaine de société. Rien de bien compliqué. Les choses se compliquèrent un peu quand on n'en arriva aux maths. Mais avec un peu de patience et de réflexion, je réussi à finir tous mes exercices avant 19h. Charlie, Sue et les jumeaux venaient de rentrer pile au moment ou je fermais mon cahier. Quel sens du timing ! Leah et Seth se lancèrent à ma recherche, ils me racontèrent leur journée. Ce soir là, le diner en famille se fit dans le calme et dans la légèreté. Voir mon père aussi heureux me rempli de joie. Pendant trop longtemps il avait souffert du départ de maman.

Au lycée le mois qui suivit l'accident fut difficile, source de tension et de gêne. Je me retrouvais malgré moi au centre de l'attention. Lauren était insupportable me suivant partout obsédée par le besoin de se racheter. Je m'évertuais à la persuader que mon désir le plus cher était qu'elle oubliât toute l'affaire et me laisse tranquille, mais elle n'en démordait pas. Elle s'était même mise à déjeuner à la même table que Jessica Angela Ben Eric Kate et moi, qui commençait à être surpeuplée. Je la soupçonnais de se servir de cette histoire pour se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, et bien qu'elle soit une très jolie fille, l'idée me dégoutait. Son arrivée à la table ajouta une ambiance lourde à l'heure du déjeuner. Jessica lui manifestait véritablement une grande animosité. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une nouvelle admiratrice.

Bella n'attisa l'intérêt de personne en dépit de mes assurances répétées que c'était elle qui m'avait sauvé en ayant un grand reflex. Quand on me dit qu'on ne l'avait pas vu à côté de moi, je menti en assurant que nous étions en train de discuter quand je décidais de pousser Angela et qu'elle me poussait à son tour. Je me demandais bien pourquoi j'étais le seul à avoir vu que Bella était à l'autre bout du parking près de sa voiture avant qu'elle vole (quel autre mot pour d'écrire sa rapidité ?) invraisemblablement à mon secours? Je compris que c'était parce que plus aucun autre élève ne faisait attention aux Cullen. J'étais le seul à être fasciné. Pathétique. Jamais personne ne vint lui demander sa version de l'accident, comme d'habitude les autres élèves l'évitaient, elle et sa famille, soigneusement.

Lorsqu'elle était à côté de moi en classe aussi loin que la paillasse le lui permettait, Bella ne m'accordait même pas un regard ou un bonjour. Le message était clair. Au bout d'un certain j'arrêtais aussi de lui dire bonjour, elle voulait m'oublier, grand bien lui fasse. Cependant par moment ses poings se serraient et je doutais alors fermement de son indifférence à mon égard. Elle regrettait de m'avoir sauvé, je ne voyais pas d'autres explications.

J'avais essayé de lui parler. Après tout je n'avais pas failli à ma part du marché, j'avais tenu ma promesse et avais continué à mentir, je n'avais rien ne dit à personne. Je voulais aussi lui montrer de la gratitude. A l'hôpital nous ne nous étions pas quittés en très bons termes alors qu'elle m'avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Dès le lundi suivant l'accident j'essayais. Elle était déjà installée quand j'arrivais au labo.

Je m'installais, pensant qu'elle allait tourner la tête vers moi, elle n'en fit rien.

Bonjour Bella dis-je avec bonne humeur en prononçant son prénom presque comme

une prière.

Sa tête pivota d'un millimètre, et si je ne l'avais pas observée je ne l'aurais même pas vu bouger, elle bougea le menton en évitant mes yeux et ce fut tout. Notre dernier contact. Elle était à côté de moi j'étais pleinement conscient de sa présence et pourtant, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus loin plus distante. A l'instar de ce qui se passait dans mes rêves, Bella restait insaisissable, hors d'atteinte. Je l'observais régulièrement à distance : à la cafèterait, sur le parking, à travers l'esprit des autres. Je voyais ses yeux s'assombrirent de jour en jour, à la même vitesse que mon humeur, confirmant néanmoins ma théorie. En cours cependant je me montrais aussi indifférent. Hors de question de lui dire que, malgré le peu de contact que nous avions eu, elle me manquait. Elle en savait déjà trop sur moi, la partie était inégale. J'étais malheureux et mes rêves se poursuivaient.

Il n'y eut que Jessica pour se réjouir de la froideur de mes relations avec Bella. Je compris au cours de nos conversations qu'elle avait eu peur que l'accident nous ait rapprochés. Voir que cela avait produit l'effet inverse la rendait particulièrement heureuse. Elle devint de plus en plus incontrôlable, de plus en plus pot de colle. En science-nat elle arrivait même maintenant à se poser au bord de ma paillasse pour discuter, et placer dans toute la conversation des sous-entendus douteux à propos d'une hypothétique relation entre nous, jusqu'à l'arriver de Monsieur Banner, snobant Bella aussi bien qu'elle nous snobait.

La neige disparut pour de bon après ce jour de verglas dangereux, mais mon moral ne remonta pas. Alors un jour pris d'une impulsion je fuyais Jessica à la cantine pour me diriger directement vers la table des Cullen. Je partageais mon cours d'Anglais avec Alice. Si je ne pouvais pas parler à Bella rien ne m'empêchait de parler à sa sœur n'est-ce pas ? Ils semblèrent surpris de moi voir, Bella ne releva même pas la tête.

Salut Alice ! dis-je avec entrain, bizarrement j'étais à l'aise avec elle.

Cette dernière répondit à mon salut avec autant d'enthousiasme

Je voulais te demander, tu sais pour l'exposé sur les personnages féminins dans

l'œuvre de Shakespeare, ça te dirait qu'on travaille ensemble ? En vérité j'ai vu que tu étais toute seule et tu me rendrais un grand service parce...

J'allais lui expliquer que cela me permettrait de ne pas être avec Jessica quand elle me coupa la parole

Parce que comme ça tu éviterais le pot de colle qu'est Stanley.

Je lui souri, décidément nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde !

Effectivement c'est un argument qui n'est pas vraiment négligeable.

Toute la famille me sourit Alice eut même un rire discret, sauf Bella et Rosalie.

Avec plaisir Edward !

Parfait et bien (et je jetais un regard à leur plateau rempli) bon appétit alors lançais-je

espiègle. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'il ne mangeait jamais.

Sans regarder leur réaction mais en sentant tous leurs regards braqués sur mon dos je tournais les talons, persuadé qu'ils comprendraient. Bella n'avait pas relevé la tête. Une attitude exagérée alors que je me présentais directement à sa table pour parler à un membre de sa famille. Elle se force à m'ignorer, c'était devenu évident.

Mike m'alerta d'une nouvelle menace à laquelle je n'avais pas absolument prêté

attention lorsqu'il m'appela le premier mardi de mars pour me demander la permission d'inviter Jessica au bal de printemps qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines.

Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas mec ? Tu ne comptais pas lui en parler ? instit a-t-il quand je lui eus répondu que je n'avais aucune objection (bien au contraire !).

Non Mike, je n'irai pas j'ai déjà quelque chose ce week-end-là.

Danser dépassait largement mes compétences et je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'une cavalière attendrait de moi à ce genre de soirée.

Tu sais c'est drôlement cool pourtant ! Les filles sont beaucoup plus sympas dans ce

genre de moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Ses tentatives pour me convaincre de venir n'étaient guère très enthousiastes. Il préférait surement ma proximité parce qu'elle lui permettait d'être avec Jessica que, véritablement ma compagnie.

Amuse-toi bien avec Jess, tu me raconteras !

Le lendemain, en cours de Maths et d'espagnol je trouvais une Jessica bien songeuse et silencieuse. Elle avait perdu son entrain coutumier. Et c'est quand nous arrivâmes à la cantine que je compris pourquoi. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de Mike et n'y résistant plus je fouillais leurs esprits respectifs. Alors c'était ça. Jessica n'avait pas décliné purement et simplement l'invitation j'en fus soulagé. Cependant elle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite et Mike avait compris pourquoi, elle attendait de savoir si j'allais l'inviter. Hum il allait falloir que je la joue finement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'irait pas avec moi et accepte l'invitation de Mike, cela arrangerait ma situation.

Jessica semblait gênée quand nous arrivâmes en biologie. Et c'est seulement lorsque je fus assis, retenant un frisson à cause de la proximité de ma partenaire de paillasse, qu'elle aborda le sujet. Comme toujours j'étais électrisé par la proximité d'Isabella (j'aurai pas la toucher, je sentais son odeur) et de sa distance (à croire qu'elle n'était pas la, qu'un mur de vitre nous séparait) et je ne prêtais qu'une oreille distraite au discours de Jessica.

Tu sais, continua-t-elle de parler les yeux vissés sur le plancher, Mike m'a invité au bal.

Ah c'est génial ça m'exclamais-je en feignant la surprise et le ravissement. Vous allez

vous éclater et faire un super couple ! Vous serez peut-être même élus rois et reine de la soirée qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

En temps normal je ne me serais pas autant attardé sur ce genre de chose, mais je voulais définitivement que le message soit clair, sans la vexer.

C'est que ...

Elle hésita, étudia mon sourire, attristée par ma réaction. Je le lu dans sa tête et elle me fit de la peine. Elle m'appréciait plus que ce que je pensais et n'était pas qu'une fille superficielle.

Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

Et bien quelle idée. Mike est la personne la plus parfaite pour toi dans ce lycée.

Façon discrète de lui dire que ce n'était pas mon cas.

Je me demandais si… Enfin si toi, Ed tu ne voulais pas m'inviter.

Je gardais le silence un instant pour fouiller son esprit, elle avait compris que j'étais retissant à sortir avec elle. Je ne voulais cependant pas la vexer, elle avait été très prévenante avec moi quand je suis arrivée ici. Je vis la tête d'Isabella pivoter vers nous imperceptiblement, en un geste instinctif. Je retins encore un frisson.

Jess je crois que tu devrais accepter.

Tu as déjà quelqu'un ?

Bella remarqua-t-elle la façon dont les yeux et les pensées de Jessica papillotèrent dans sa direction ?

Non, mais je ne peux pas aller au bal. Et je pense vraiment que Mike et toi êtes parfaits

pour aller ensemble ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pourquoi tu ne seras pas là ?

Peu désireux d'entrer dans des explications sur le défi périlleux que danser représentait pour moi et sur ma détestation de ce genre de soirée je lui donnai le premier prétexte que je trouvais et qui me vint en mémoire.

Je vais à Seattle pour un concours de piano ce samedi-la.

J'avais lu les affiches pour ce concours en ville, je n'avais pas voulu m'inscrire par peur d'être ridicule sans piano pour m'entrainer, mais finalement ce concours tombait à merveille.

A c'est dommage que cela tombe le même week-end. Tu ne pourrais pas venir après ?

Non désolé, ce genre de concours finit toujours tard et le temps que je rentre après, le

bal sera surement terminé. En tout cas tu ne devrais pas faire languir Mike plus longtemps, c'est impoli ! Et puis je crois qu'il en pince pour toi lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence et pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Tu crois ? Oui tu as peut être raison marmonna-t-elle.

Et, découragée et vraiment triste, à ma grande surprise, elle regagna sa place. Je fermais les yeux et appuyais mes doigts sur mes tempes pour repousser la culpabilité et la compassion que j'éprouvais pour elle. Monsieur Banner se mit à parler, je soupirais rouvris les yeux et saisis mon crayon pour composer un nouveau morceau à jouer à ce concours. J'avais déjà étudié ce cours de toute façon. Un courant électrique, d'une violence que je ne connaissais que trop bien maintenant, me parcouru et je tournais instinctivement ma tête vers Isabella. Elle me dévisageait avec cette touche de frustration familière dans les yeux, et c'est la que je me rendis compte qu'en plus de l'électricité, l'attaque contre mon crâne persistait. Déconcerté je soutins son regard, m'attendant à ce que, comme d'habitude, elle détourne le sien aussitôt. Au lieu de quoi elle continua de me scruter de façon pénétrante. Je ne voulais pas céder le premier, alors je lui parlais.

Tu veux bien arrêter ton attaque contre ma tête s'il te plait ? Je ne sais pas quelles

barrières tu cherches à percer mais tu n'y arriveras pas j'entendis ma voix de façon voilée, perturbé par le trouble que son regard provoquait en moi.

Elle fut sous le choc et se détourna. Mes mains se mirent à trembler

Mademoiselle Cullen ? appela le prof, attendant une réponse à sa question que je

n'avais pas entendu.

Le cycle de Krebs Monsieur; répondit-elle avec un sourire dans sa superbe voix en

s'arrachant à la contemplation de mon visage avec une réticence évidente.

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur Banner, pour me donner une contenance. " _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'entête à l'interroger, les Cullen ont toujours réponse à tout…"_

Je me plongeai ensuite immédiatement dans mon livre, plus pleutre que jamais. J'étais incrédule devant la bouffée d'émotion qui m'avait traversé juste parce qu'elle avait daigné me regarder et que j'avais (enfin) pu lui parler directement depuis plus d'un mois. Jamais personne n'avait eu une telle influence sur moi, c'était misérable plus, c'était malsain et je ne devais pas permettre ca. Je fis mon maximum pour l'oublier pendant le reste de l'heure. J'eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur le morceau que j'essayais de composer avec en mémoire les yeux les lèvres et la voix de Bella. Au bout d'un certain temps j'y parvins et j'oubliais tout le reste, tout ce qui ne fut pas mon morceau. Quand la cloche sonna enfin ce fut comme si je sortais d'une transe. Je rassemblais mes affaires en priant pour qu'elle file tout de suite, comme d'ordinaire.

Edward ?

Sa voix n'aurait pas dû m'être aussi familière elle n'aurait pas du me donner immédiatement envie de coucher toutes ces notes sur un papier à musique comme si j'en avais connu le timbre toute ma vie et non depuis quelques petites semaines. Je me retournais en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer : un courant électrique puissant allait encore me traverser. J'étais méfiant, elle avait un visage incroyablement parfait et une expression indéchiffrable.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu me parles de nouveau ça y est ? finis-je par

demander une note d'amertume dans la voix. Trahison de la peine qu'elle m'avait causée en me snobant.

Non pas vraiment admit-elle tandis que ses lèvres retenaient un sourire.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ?

Je fuyais son regard conscient que je perdrais la bataille conter ma colère si je la regardais, déjà son nom résonnait comme une douceur dans ma bouche.

Je te prie de m'excuser (elle paraissait sincère mais sans accès à son esprit, difficile de

vérifier). Je ne suis pas très courtoise, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça crois-moi.

Cette –fois je fus obliger de la regarder, elle était très sérieuse et son regard était empli d'une incroyable tristesse.

Je ne te comprends pas répondis-je avec précaution. J'aurai eu envie d'effleurer son

bras, de toucher sa main, de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux à sa place. Je me retins, surpris par ce genre de sentiment, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait cet effet-là.

Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis, fais moi confiance.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais plutôt envie de lui crier qu'effectivement être son ami ne m'intéressait pas. Pour cacher ma peine je me fis glaciale.

Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt. Tu te serais épargné tous ces regrets

grondais-je.

Des regrets ? (Le mot et mon ton l'avaient apparemment désarçonné). De quoi ?

De ne pas avoir laissé cet imbécile de fourgon me réduire en bouillie.

Ebahie et éblouissante elle m'observa un moment. Quand elle reprit la parole elle était en colère.

Tu penses vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvé ? Pour quelqu'un de plus intelligents avec d'autres capacités, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien !

Je le sais aboyais-je. Ma réaction était démesurée c'est vrai mais j'explosais sans vraiment pouvoir me contenir.

Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Cette fois elle fut vraiment en colère sa voix en était presque rauque (si le velours

pouvait l'être). Cependant je lus autre chose dans son attitude. Elle était triste. Incroyablement triste.

Cependant mon orgueil incroyablement mal placé de personne de sexe masculin me força à ne pas m'en attendrir. Je tournais les talons en serrant les mâchoires et en tâchant de retenir des accusations délirantes que j'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure. Trois pas plus tard je fis tomber mes livres à cause des tremblements dû à la colère. J'eu à peine le temps de me pencher pour les ramasser qu'elle me les tendit, le visage plus tendre et encore un peu de tristesse dans les yeux.

Merci répondis-je attendri malgré tout.

Je t'en prie Edward.

Sa voix était d'une douceur envoutante quand elle prononça mon prénom. J'en fus incroyablement troublé.

Je me redressai avec difficulté et parti encore engourdi par le son de sa voix vers le gymnase, sans regarder derrière moi. La séance de sport fut brutale et me ramena d'un coup à la réalité. J'étais obnubilé par Isabella et je passais le ballon que j'avais dans les mains sans même en avoir conscience. Lorsque le cours prit fin, ce fut une vraie délivrance. Je rejoignais ma voiture en courant presque parce que je souhaitais éviter un maximum de gens. Je fus interrompu par une petite voix fluette qui cirait mon prénom

Edward ! Edward !

Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Isabella ne te l'a pas dit apparemment mais mon père voudrait te voir. Il a des choses à te dire.

Oh très bien je penserai à l'appeler alors. C'est urgent ?

Pas spécialement, il a précisé de l'appeler que quand tu ne te sentirais prêt. Il a ajouté que tu comprendrais dit –elle.

Alice me sourit et je lui souris à mon tour. Spontanée et agréable, rien ne semblait compliqué avec elle, pas comme avec sa sœur.

Je manquai d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand, au détour d'un bâtiment je distinguais une petite silhouette appuyée contre le flanc de ma voiture. Puis je compris que ce n'était que Kate une amie de Lauren et Jessica, je continuais mon chemin en bougonnant.

Salut Kate !

Salut Ed

Quoi de neuf ?

Euh … Je me demandais juste… si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi.

Sa voix dérailla sur le dernier mot elle était terrifiée comme me le montrais ce que je voyais dans sa tête. Ma réponse la terrorisait. Bon sang je n'ai jamais eu autant d'effet sur les gens à Phoenix ! C'est vraiment bizarre ce qui se passe à Forks !

Ce n'est pas au garçon d'inviter les filles normalement ? ripostais-je peut être un peu trop sèchement.

Euh oui normalement oui… Mais je me suis dit que comme tu avais l'air timide ce serait plus facile pour toi comme ça enfin… et elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop penaude.

Recouvrant mon sang-froid je m'arrachai un sourire chaleureux. J'entendis ses pensées se réchauffer à l'idée que je pourrais accepter.

Je serais à Seattle ce jour-là, mais merci quand même.

Oh. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

Oui oui c'est ça me dérobais-je

Elle prit mes paroles aux sérieux en les fixant dans sa tête. Zut je devrais trouver une autre dérobade au moment voulu ! Kate s'éloigna mollement en direction du lycée, je soufflais un grand coup. Un ricanement étouffé me parvint, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille, Bella passait devant ma voiture le regard fixé sur l'horizon et les lèvres serrées. Bondissant dans l'habitacle, je claquai rageusement la portière. Je mis le contact et le moteur démarra au quart de tour. Bella était déjà dans sa voiture en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper était au volant, à deux places de la et il déboîta en douceur, me coupant la route. Puis il s'arrêta pour attendre son frère et sa sœur qui s'approchaient, ils se trouvaient encore au niveau de la cantine cependant. J'envisageai de démolir l'arrière de la Volvo mais il y avait trop de témoins, et puis Jasper ne m'avait rien fait lui. Une queue avait commencé à se former. Juste derrière moi je vis Lauren. Elle agitait la main assise dans sa vieille Suzuki tout récemment acquise. Enervé, je ne lui répondis pas. Tandis que je patientais en regardant partout sauf en direction de la voiture stationnée devant moi, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma vitre. C'était Lauren. Surpris je vérifiai dans mon rétro : sa voiture tournait, portière ouverte. Je baissais la fenêtre et me penchais en avant.

Excuse moi Lauren, je suis coincé derrière les Cullen lui dis-je agacé.

Je vis Bella se retourner, j'aurai juré qu'elle était entrain de rire et de parfaitement entendre ma conversation.

Oh je sais, je voulais juste te proposer un truc pendant qu'on est bloqués ici répondit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je plongeais dans sa tête avant même qu'elle ne formule sa demande. Non ! Pas encore ce n'était pas possible.

Tu veux bien m'inviter au bal ? continua-t-elle

Je ne serais pas la Lauren rétorquai-je sèchement.

Elle ne méritait pas une telle rebuffade mais Jessica et Kate avaient épuisé mes réserves de tolérance pour la journée, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'éconduire des filles.

Ah oui Jessica m'en avait parlé !

Je ne lui demandais même pas pourquoi elle avait alors insisté, son esprit m'appris tout. Elle pensait juste que c'était un moyen poli de ne pas inviter Jessica. Après tout je l'avais pardonné tellement vite de cet accident que je devais forcément ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Cette confiance en elle m'horripilait. Lauren n'avait décidemment aucune humilité.

Eh bien je ne serais effectivement pas là.

Pas grave il nous restera toujours le bal de promo mon chou.

Et avant même que j'ai le temps de répliquer elle partit vers sa voiture. J'étais sous le choc et j'avais envie de vomir. Je fermais la fenêtre, montais le chauffage et mis un CD, la musique, toujours la musique mon échappatoire. A travers le pare-brise je vis Emmet et Rosalie approcher doucement mais surement de la Volvo. Bella me fixait dans le rétroviseur. Aucun doute, elle s'amusait beaucoup. Elle devait effectivement avoir capté toute ma conversation avec Lauren. Elle voulait s'amuser ? Très bien, moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeu tu ne me fais pas peur Cullen. Je sortis de ma voiture et allais frapper à la vitre de Jasper, sans jeter un seul regard à Bella.

Salut Jasper, je sais que tu attends ton frère et ta sœur, mais tu ne pourrais pas te mettre sur le côté qu'on puisse passer ? Ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai aussi mon frère et ma sœur a allé récupérer.

Jasper ne me répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Bella presque paniqué, incrédule. Parfait, c'est exactement l'effet que je voulais lui faire. J'avais déjà remarqué par le passé que Jasper était le moins à l'aise en présence de personne qui ne sont pas de sa famille. Jamais je ne l'ai vu s'adresser directement à un élève du lycée. Que je le fasse et avec insolence en plus, allait chambouler leurs habitudes. J'enchainais trop fière de mon effet.

Ça ne va pas Jasper ? Tu es encore plus pale que d'habitude …

C'est Bella qui réagit.

Oui nous allons partir excuse-nous, nous pensions qu'Emmet et Rosalie arriveraient plus vite.

Parfait ! Merci répondis-je chaleureusement pour ne pas casser mon effet. Les Cullen n'étaient pas habitués à ce qu'on soit à l'aise avec eux, tant mieux je n'allais pas me gêner.

Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. A plus tard « _mon chou_ » répondit Bella.

Je dus devenir blanc moi aussi. Bella rit et Alice aussi. Je partis en agitant une dernière fois la main comme un zombie pour faire bonne figure. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle avait tout entendu.

Une fois à la maison, je me mettais à chercher un lieu ou je pourrais avoir accès à un

piano et m'inscrivit au fameux concours. J'allais aider les jumeaux à faire leur devoir pendant que Sue préparait des enchilidas. Pendant que Seth et Leah ouvrait leurs cahiers de textes, le téléphone sonna. Sue me demanda d'aller répondre et j'eu presque peur de décrocher.

C'était Mike et il jubilait. Jessica l'avait rattrapé à la fin des cours pour lui annoncer

qu'elle acceptait d'être sa cavalière. Je me réjouis de la nouvelle tout en regardant les jumeaux s'installer. Il était pressé, il devait appeler Tyler Ben et Eric pour organiser la recherche de costumes. Je suggérai avec une innocence étudiée que Ben invite Angela (cela ferait tellement plaisir à cette dernière). Tyler pourrait inviter Lauren et Eric quant à lui pourrait inviter Kate (après tout à part aujourd'hui je ne suis même pas sur un jour d'avoir déjà entendu le son de sa voix) j'avais entendu dire qu'elle était encore libre. Mike trouva que c'était une idée excellente. A présent qu'il était certain d'avoir Jessica à son bras il parut plus sincère lorsqu'il affirma qu'il regretterait mon absence. Je lui servis l'excuse de Seattle il rit en me traitant de vieux. Soit, j'avais l'habitude et je n'en attendais pas moins de l'esprit superficiel de Mike.

Après avoir raccroché, je me concentrai sur les jumeaux, mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et

ne cessai de revenir sur chacune des paroles qu'avait prononcées Bella. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire en affirmant qu'il valait mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis ?

Je pensais d'abord naïvement qu'elle avait remarqué l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi et

qu'elle ne voulait pas m'encourager. Et puis je me mis à repenser au vrai sens de ces mots. Bella m'avait prévenu, c'était une menace à peine voilée. Elle était dangereuse, j'avais déjà eu une vague idée d'à quel point elle était forte. Elle voulait me protéger d'elle-même.

A force de lire dans les esprits, décrypter les gens (même ceux que l'on n'entend pas)

est quelque chose de plus facile et cette conclusion me convint plus. Cependant je ne pu m'empêcher de trouver cela totalement ridicule. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, comme un reflexe. Sa force m'avait sauvé et je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse servir à autre chose.

L'idée cependant que je puisse tout simplement ne pas l'intéresser persistait dans mon

esprit. Elle si fascinante, si brillante, mystérieuse, forte et tellement tellement belle… Eh bien tant pis, je n'avais qu'à la laisser tranquille. Je l'avais fait pendant un moi, je pouvais bien continuer. A la fin de mes études à Forks, je partirai dans une fac au soleil, ou alors j'irai en Europe découvrir les lieux sacrés de mes musiciens préférés. J'imaginais Paris Londres Rome ou encore Vienne quand les jumeaux m'appelèrent pour la vérification des exercices et de l'apprentissage des leçons.

Papa lançais-je une fois que nous fûmes installés à table

Oui Edward ?

Euh je tenais juste à te dire que je me suis inscrit à un concours de piano pour samedi de la semaine prochaine et que je passerais donc la journée à Seattle, si ça ne t'embête pas. Enfin ne vous embête pas.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment demander sa permission et encore moins celle de Sue, j'étais un grand garçon et si j'avais envie d'aller à Seattle à un concours de piano j'y allais et puis c'est tout. Cependant il aurait été quelque peu cavalier de les mettre devant le fait accompli.

Pourquoi passer toute la journée à Seattle ? s'étonna-t-il, comme s'il était inconcevable que Forks ne répondit pas à tous mes désirs.

J'aurai besoin de nouvelles fringues, et de quelques livres et CD aussi.

J'avais plus d'argent que prévu grâce à Charlie.

Pas de problème alors. Tu t'arrêteras à Montesano et Olympia voire Tacoma si nécessaire. Tu veux vraiment y aller seul ?

Il s'inquiétait que je ne m'intègre pas au lycée, que je ne m'y fasse pas d'ami, l'esprit de Charlie était embrouillé. Il voulait m'en parler mais refusait de le faire en même temps.

Oui il ne vaut mieux pas être avec moi avant un concours ni quand je suis dans une librairie !

Il rit et je vis dans sa tête le souvenir de moi petit garçon assis dans les rangés de livre, incapable de me détacher d'un bouquin.

Bon et bien c'est d'accord.

Merci !

Tu seras rentré à temps pour le bal ? Tu as invité une fille ?

Il n'y avait que dans une ville aussi minuscule que le père (d'un garçon qui plus est !) puisse être au courant de la soirée organisée par le lycée.

Non. Je n'aime pas danser de toute façon.

Lui, il pouvait comprendre ca. Ce n'était pas de ma mère que j'avais hérité mes problèmes

d'équilibre. Par bonheur il comprit.

Le lendemain matin en arrivant sur le parking, je me garai volontairement le plus loin possible de la Volvo argent. Je me rendis compte d'à quel point c'était ridicule. Rien que cette volonté de vouloir me garer le plus loin possible montrait à quel point je n'étais pas indifférent à Isabella. Je sortis de la gofle et me débattis avec mes clés, qui tombèrent dans une flaque. Alors que je me baissais pour les ramasser une main blanche, que je n'aurai pas voulu reconnaître aussi vite, s'en empara avant moi. Je me relevai d'un bond, en essayant de rester digne. Isabella s'adossait avec décontraction à ma voiture.

Merci, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ça ? braillai-je à la fois surpris et irrité.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur à mon ton et me tendit les clés.

Fais quoi ?

Surgir à l'improviste !

Edward, je ne suis quand même pas responsable si tu es particulièrement inattentif.

Du bluf, c'est évident. Nous étions parfaitement conscient tous les deux, que j'étais très attentif, trop même. Comme à l'ordinaire ses intonations étaient douces, veloutées, assourdies, comme un piano à queue de qualité dont on aurait enclenché la sourdine. Je la regardai, pour mon plaisir c'est évident, mais aussi pour essayer de la comprendre. Ses yeux étaient mon seul accès à son esprit. Ils étaient redevenus clairs d'une couleur miel doré assez soutenue. La plus belle couleur que j'eu jamais vue. En fait, toutes les plus belles couleurs que j'eu jamais vu se trouvaient sur ce visage : ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses lèvres… Je fus obligé de baisser la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

Pourquoi ce bouchon hier ? Je croyais que tu étais censée te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. Pas t'arranger pour me rendre fou et en retard. Hum et au fait, je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de ta famille. D'ailleurs j'aime bien Alice lui dis-je d'une traite. Et rien que pour l'air ébahi sur son visage, je fus content de ma petite tirade.

La laissant sur cette réflexion je commençais à me diriger vers mon premier cours.

Je sentis encore une fois le froid de sa main même à travers mes vêtements quand elle tira sur mon bras. Assez fort pour que cela me stop net. Décidément, cette fille est pleine de ressource !

Je ne prétends pas que tu n'existes pas et je voulais juste rendre service à la gente féminine.

C'est donc bien ma mort que tu souhaites puisque le fourgon de Tyler n'y a pas suffi ?!

Un éclat de fureur traversa ses pupilles fauves. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne mince, toute trace d'humour s'évapora. Elle était encore plus belle que jamais.

Edward (et malgré la fureur j'eu l'impression d'une caresse quand elle prononça mon prénom), tu es complétement absurde…

Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer, encore moins avec elle. Alors je me détournai et filai.

Attend appela-t-elle

Je continuai d'avancer, mais malgré tout d'un peu plus lent. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à me rattraper. Bon sang comment pouvait-elle faire ça ?! Je fais au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle !

Excuse-moi pour ces paroles désagréables, s'excusa-t-elle en m'accompagnant. Non qu'elles soient fausses, mais je n'étais pas obligé de les dire ajouta-t-elle.

Bon écoute Bella (et malgré tout ma colère je caressais son prénom), je sais qu'en règle générale les filles sont difficiles à comprendre d'accord. Mais là c'est presque du ressort médical. Tu devrais parler à ton père de ta bipolarité. Tu me fuis, puis me fais la conversation, tu me sauves pour m'ignorer, tu provoques des bouchons pour m'énerver que cherches-tu ? Et si tu me fichais la paix plutôt hein ?

Je voulais juste te poser une question c'est toi qui m'as fait perdre le fil rigola-t-elle l'air d'avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur. Bon sang quel merveilleux son. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je l'entends j'ai envie de composer ?!

Tu devrais quand même vraiment parler à ton père de ton dédoublement de la personnalité. D'ailleurs je dois y aller ce soir tu devrais m'accompagner. J'avais appelé l'hôpital plus tard dans la soirée. Apparemment, j'étais attendu.

Voilà que tu recommences !

Très bien, vas-y pose la ta question. Et malgré moi, j'étais déjà plus curieux qu'en colère.

Je me demandais si samedi, de la semaine prochaine, tu sais le jour du bal…

Tu te trouves drôle Bella ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi d'accord ! Isabella Cullen voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi ?

La pluie lui trempait la figure et collait ses cheveux magnifiques sur son visage encore plus beaux. Elle était bouche-bée. Après tout, elle m'avait cherché ! Une lueur malicieuse allumait ses yeux.

Je suis honorée Edward vraiment mais si tu me laissais terminer avant hum ?

Me mordant l'intérieur des joues je rangeai mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, incarnation parfaite de la nonchalance.

J'ai appris que tu allais à Seattle ce jour-là, pour un concours de piano et j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin d'une autre voiture, de quelqu'un pour te soutenir et puis surtout, de quelqu'un avec un piano pour t'entrainer. Et puis si nous sommes rentrés à temps, oui j'irai au bal avec toi. La dernière phrase résonna presque comme une promesse.

Voilà qui était inattendu. A mon tour de rester bouche bée. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait refuser, qu'elle se moquait juste de moi.

Quoi ? balbutiai-je pas sûre de comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

As-tu envie qu'on t'accompagne là-bas ?

Qui donc ?

Moi évidemment. Je pourrais proposer à Alice de venir si ça te fait plaisir aussi. Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle articulait chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.

Pourquoi ? m'écriai-je ébahi

Disons que j'avais l'intention de me rendre à Seattle pour ce concours moi aussi, j'adore la musique et puis j'ai besoin d'acheter de nouveaux livres. Et pour être honnête je ne suis pas persuadée que ta voiture tiendra le coup.

Tu joues toi aussi ? je décidai de ne pas relever la provocation concernant la golfe.

Plus ou moins. Surement moins que toi, je ne suis pas capable de réinterpréter. Et pour être honnête je préfère écouter. En revanche, la lecture me passionne mais là n'est pas la question. Un seul réservoir ne te suffira pas pour aller jusqu'à Seattle n'est-ce pas ?

Décidément elle avait vraiment une dent contre ma voiture.

Ecoute je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Si j'ai envie de dépenser mon argent en essence c'est mon problème non ?

Crétine de propriétaire de Volvo.

Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles devrait être l'affaire de tous. Et puis je serais plus rassurée si je savais que tu fais ce trajet dans une voiture qui tient vraiment la route. Et avec une voiture qui va plus vite nous serons rentrés à temps pour que tu m'emmènes danser !

Franchement Bella ! (Prononcer son prénom déclencha des frissons en moi, je me serais donné des gifles !) Ton comportement m'échappe. Je croyais que tu ne désirais pas être mon amie et maintenant tu me propose de m'accompagner à ce concours et que je t'emmène danser ?

J'ai dit que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, pas que je n'en avais aps envie…

Bien tiens ! Voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne ! raillai-je. Vous êtes toutes aussi compliquées ou c'est une spécialité Isabella Cullen ?

Je m'aperçu que je m'étais de nouveau planté devant elle. Nous nous trouvions maintenant sous l'auvent de la cantine et il m'était plus facile de regarder son visage. Ce qui naturellement ne m'aida pas à éclaircir mes idées.

Il serait plus _prudent_ pour toi de ne pas être mon ami expliqua-t-elle Mais j'en assez d'essayer de t'éviter Edward. Je n'en ai plus envie et je devine que toi non plus.

Ses yeux rayonnaient d'une intensité fabuleuse et sa voit était incandescente lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

Viendrais-tu avec moi à Seattle ? Me laisseras-tu t'accompagner ? Insista-t-elle.

J'en restais coi.

Evidemment, avec plaisir même. J'étais subjugué et le filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche ne fonctionna pas.

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et tout aussi rapidement elle retrouva sa gravité.

Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances me prévint-elle. On se voit en cours.

Cette menace voilée, encore une fois. Ce fut la phrase de trop et cette fois ce fut moi qui l'attrapais. Je la touchais, pour la première fois. Mais je ne l'attrapais pas par le bras, enhardi par ma nouvelle force, je lui attrapais la main et tirais dessus. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Regarda nos mains entremêlées, puis me regarda à nouveau.

Isabella, tes menaces ne servent à rien. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne me fais pas peur. Au contraire, je me sens plus fort quand tu es la. Alors arrête. Le seul élément qui peut m'empêcher de te parler, de passer du temps avec toi, c'est toi.

Je lâchais sa main à regret. Et malgré le froid de sa peau, la mienne brulait. Sur ce je tournais les talons et repartis vers le parking.

J'allai en anglais dans un tel état que je ne remarquai même pas que le cours avait commencé quand j'entrai en classe.

Merci de nous honorer de votre présence Monsieur Masen ! m'apostropha mon professeur acide.

Je gagnai ma place sans même prêter attention à son hostilité.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'heure que je m'aperçus que Jessica avait désertée sa place habituelle

à côté de moi. Je ressentis un élan de culpabilité. Mais vu qu'elle m'attendait à la sortie avec Angela comme d'ordinaire, j'en conclu que je n'étais pas totalement en disgrâce. Jessica parut d'ailleurs redevenir peu à peu elle-même, cédant à l'allégresse au fur et à mesure qu'elle évoquait les précisions météorologiques du week-end. La pluie était censée s'accorder un maigre répit, rendant l'excursion au nord de la mer éventuellement possible. J'essayais d'avoir l'air enthousiaste histoire de rattraper la déception que je lui avais infligée la veille. Ça me fut difficile, pluie ou non, il ne ferait, avec un peu de chance, guère plus de dix degrés. Et puis, j'avais plus important en tête. L'heure de cours que j'avais en commun avec Bella approchait, l'heure de retrouver son père à l'hôpital aussi. Je savais d'avance que ce n'était pas pour une visite de routine. Et cela m'effrayait au plus au point. J'avais toujours gardé pour moi ce dont je suis capable. En parler avec quelqu'un c'était prendre le risque qu'on me prenne pour un fou. J'avais passé trop de temps à me préserver pour courir un tel risque.

Le reste de la matinée passa à toute vitesse. J'avais du mal à croire que je n'avais pas imaginé ce que Bella venait de me proposer, ni la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle avait « accepté » d'aller au bal avec moi. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve très convaincant que je confondais avec la réalité. Ce qui me semblait cependant moins absurde que d'envisager que maintenant elle me tolérait, ou encore plus fou, que je lui plaisais un tant soit peu.

Bref j'étais aussi impatient qu'angoissé lorsque Angela et moi entrâmes dans la cafétéria. Je voulais voir son visage, vérifier si elle n'était pas redevenue l'être froid et indifférent que j'avais côtoyé ces dernières semaines. Jessica babillait sur ses projets de bale Lauren Katie et Angela avaient été invitées par leurs cavaliers et ils comptaient s'y rendre tous ensemble. Ça me laissait pleinement l'occasion d'être inattentif et dans mes pensées sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

La déconvenue s'empara de moi quand mes yeux, conformément à leurs habitudes se posèrent sur sa table. Les quatre autres étaient la, Alice me fit un signe de la main auquel je répondis, mais Bella manquait à l'appel. Etait-elle rentrée chez elle ? Elle avait l'air en forme pourtant ce matin. Accablé et perplexe j'accompagnai cette pie de Jessica dans la queue. Cependant il en faudrait plus que ça pour me faire perdre mon appétit face à une part de pizza et une bouteille de limonade. Je désirai une seule chose cependant : m'asseoir manger et réfléchir. Bon d'accord, ça faisait trois choses.


End file.
